


Forgotten Notes

by Mochinsane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Celestino Cialdini is a music instructor, Celestino Cialdini is so done, Classical Music, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Katsuki Yuuri in Russia, Katsuki Yuuri isn't a Figure Skater, M/M, Mentioned Other Figure Skaters, Multi, Musician Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri Are Best Friends, Pianist Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Violinist Katsuki Yuuri, Wingman Mila Babicheva, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, mentioned real life figure skaters, musician au, pieces arent songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochinsane/pseuds/Mochinsane
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a Musician.Not only that, but he's a prodigy.When he meets World Figure Skating Champion, Victor Nikiforov, Victor commissions a piece for his season's free skate. Possibly giving him back the love he had once for music
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 52
Kudos: 157





	1. Etude Op. 23 No. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Chopin Etude Op. 23 No. 11](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZjdAWgjLx8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter alternative name: Don't tell Celestino

The soft presses on the keys turn into beautiful sounds, that’s how I know that life is real. That saying is always what music prodigy, Yuuri Katsuki, says in his interviews. The seemingly quiet boy never answers the questions of the reporters, only saying that sentence then walking away. Some reporters don’t even bother talking to him anymore. Yuuri doesn’t really like the attention. He is introverted and shy. He only really showed confidence when he is performing with all his emotions translating into a flawless performance. 

Playing both the piano and the violin almost perfectly the first time he went to lessons by the age of four, playing the most difficult pieces perfectly by the age of six, scouted by the most well-known music schools by the age of nine. Yuuri only did what he loved most, he made music. He had been under the public eye for his entire life, and yet no one really knows him. No one knows that his favorite food is pork cutlet bowls, or that he loved ice skating.

He wasn’t allowed by his parents to pursuit figure skating competitively, since it would only hinder his hours of practice on his music. He skates, but rarely. The sounds of the piano keys rings around the studio room filled with different kinds of instruments. In the middle of the room a man with ebony hair, sits there with his skin as pale as snow contrasting to the sleek black piano. Chopin’s etude op 23 no. 11, winter wind. 

“Oi, katsudon.” A voice interrupts the balanced atmosphere of the room. A blond fifteen-year-old boy make his way to the middle of the room. “Ah, Yuri. You’re here to listen to your piece for the free skate, I presume?” Yuuri greets, still playing the notes perfectly without missing a beat. 

“Duh. Do you think I’d just come here to just randomly visit you?” Yuri sneers, taking a seat next to the man. Yuuri chuckles “of course not.” He then stops playing and gets up from the bench, grabbing his bag and a DVD. 

Yuri raises his eyebrows in question. “Come on, let’s hear this on the rink. I’ve been itching to skate.” Yuuri grabs the keys of this studio and gestures Yuri out of the room. They walk out of the prestigious music school, and drove to their destination.

They arrive a few minutes later, with Yuri looking like he was about to hurl. “you still drive like a drunkard, you pig.” Yuuri just laughs and scratches the back of his head. “gomen, gomen.” Yuri rolled his eyes at the older guy. Walking ahead to the lockers. 

Yuri the followed, jamming his bag in his locker. He laced up his skates and handed the disk to the blond. “Here, it’s not done yet though, I still need to polish it.” Yuri puts the disk in the payer, listening to the music. “It’s really good, Thanks for doing this again.” Yuri says genuinely grateful.

“I don’t mind, plus I’ve been doing this for you since the start of your junior career. It’d only fitting that the music should be perfect for your senior debut.” Yuuri then answers, his eyes on his phone. 

“Hey, do you mind if I skate now? I don’t really have much time before Celestino finds out I’m not practicing.” Yuri shrugs, gesturing Yuuri to go ahead. Yuri sighs to himself, knowing Yuuri actually wanted to skate competitively, but he never was given the chance to. He watched as the musician glides around the ice doing jumps and spins at times.  
The entrance opens and a silver haired man stands beside Yuri. “who’s he?” he asks the blond, his head tilting in curiosity. “Geez, you old man! You never learned how to greet someone properly?” Yuri jumps in shock, giving Victor a deathly glare. Victor only shrugs, watching the ebony haired man glide gracefully. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki. He composes the pieces for my free skates.” Victor hums. “Oh! He’s that music prodigy, right? I never knew he could skate. I’ve been meaning to ask him to composed a piece for my Free skate for a while now.” 

Watching the boy skate so beautifully took Victor’s breath away. “Oi, don’t just keep staring at him, that’s creepy as fuck.” Victor let out a ‘hmm’ completely ignoring the latter. A ringtone obnoxiously rings, filling the rink with echoes of the sound. The graceful dance of the man halts, yuuri pales as he looks at the caller ID.

“Crap! It’s Celestino. Bye Yuri got to go before I get my head cut off, I’ll email you the piece when it’s polished!” and with that Yuuri skates past the two at lightning speed, not even noticing the silver haired man as he dashes to go back to the studio. 

“Hmm. He’s interesting.” Victor points out. “Tch, Whatever.” Yuri turns the music player on, letting the sound of the piano and the violin’s duet be heard. Victor’s eyes turn wide, the sounds of the notes delivering a story. “He made this…?” He stands still, shivers going down his spine. Yuri didn’t answer and kept on skating lazily to the music. 

The entrance opened once more, revealing their coach, Yakov. “Is this what Katsuki made for your senior debut? It’s splendid! I expect no less from a music prodigy.”  
And with that Victor smiles mischievously. He opens his Twitter, searching up the name of a certain musician. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri Katsuki✔ (Follow)  
@katsukiyuofficial [Follows you]  
If you want to find me, I’d probably be in the studio ;p  
79 Following 985.9k Followers  
Followed by Yuri P, Christophe, and 87 others you follow

Yuuri Katsuki✔ @Katsukiyuofficial· 2h  
Went skating today, don’t tell Celestino though. @Yurochka Hope you like the music :p  
💬848 🔁1.4k ♡4.7k

Victor smirks, following back the famous music prodigy, opening his dms, he messages.

Hello, I’m Victor Nikiforov. Would you mind composing a piece for my free skate?  
Sent 6:48 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, please note that in this story Yuuri is 18 and Victor is 20.
> 
> and also that Phichit is not a skater, but a music student like yuuri. 
> 
> I also don't know much about Figure skating or classical music, the only knowledge i have abut the two subjects are from Your lie in april and Yuri!!! on ice. 
> 
> Okay please enjoyyy :)))))))


	2. Caprice No. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Paganini Caprice No. 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jXXWBt5URw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter alternative title: Ice on a sunday

Yuuri stares blankly, switching his twitter from THE Victor Nikiforov’s DM and to THE Victor Nikiforov’s post of him skating. The 18 year old then started to deflate. “This is a dream, right?” he asks himself, burying his head in his hands.

He stayed like that for a while, then his phone started to ring. “Ah!” he then answers his phone, not checking the caller. “Hello?”

“DON’T JUST ‘HELLO?’ ME. WHAT WAS THAT? OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. IM COMING TO YOUR DORM UNLOCK THE DOOR.” As told Yuuri slowly gets up from his sulking position on the floor and made his ways to the door and unlocked it. As if on cue, a Thai boy came rushing into the room, jumping on the bed. “Details. Now.”

Yuuri sits on the chair by the study desk, chuckling panting friend. “I don’t know what happened, I just went to the rink with Yurio and skated for a bit. The next thing I know is that The Victor Nikiforov messaged me and posted a picture of my said skating session.”

“Wait, He messaged you?! About what?” Phichit asks a little too enthusiastically, making Yuuri flinch. “He asked me to compose a piece for his free skate…” Yuuri whispered. “This is a dream right?” He asked Phichit for reassurance.

“Nope, pretty sure it isn’t.” Phichit says with a bright smile. “I think I should decline.” Yuuri says solemnly. “What?! Why?!” The Thai boy exclaims. “I mean I already used most of my ideas for Yurio’s piece, you know I made sure that it was perfect for his senior debut. I would feel bad if I handed Victor a half-assed piece.”

“Pfft, as if you could ever do ‘half-assed’” Phichit muses. “Plus, this is a way for you to have a connection to the ice without actually competing.” His face softens at the proposition, “I suppose.” Phichit then claps his hands and reaches for Yuuri’s phone. “Then it’s settled.”

“Hah?” Yuuri exclaims as Phichit starts typing. “Hey! What are you doing?!” he stretches out his hand to grab his phone from Phichit’s grip, but he failed and slumped back to his chair.

“Here! Anyways, I have to go. Celestino would give me a lecture if he finds out I’m not practicing for the competition next month.”

“Ah, The Shostakovich, right?” Phichit nods and looks at Yuuri. “You sure you don’t wanna compete this year? You can still come with us to the competitions.” Phichit looks like he’s indirectly telling Yuuri to compete. “No, I’m going to take a break from competitions this year. I was asked to judge a few competitions though, so I might be able to come with you for a few.”

Yuuri send Phichit a reassuring smile. “Go to practice, We wouldn’t want Celestino lecturing both of us.” Phichit chuckles. “Of course not.” He then waves goodbye to Yuuri and ran to his studio. Yuuri sighs, turning to his desk.

The true reason why he wasn’t competing this year was because of the intense amount of pressure from the expectations of those around him. He was known to perfectly carry out piece after piece, no one expects him to mess up or be less than perfect. People expect him to be a machine perfectly bowing, pressing, strumming each and every note and chord.

But Yuuri is like every one of us, he’s human. He messes up, he gives into pressure, he fails. What was once a joy to him became something he struggles to do. Before he could’ve composed a piece in his mind in a sitting, but now he barely has any inspiration or emotion to create a heartfelt piece and translate it into notes.

Yuuri startles when his phone vibrates, looking at the text.

**V-Nikiforov**

**:** _Hello, I'm Victor Nikiforov. I know it's a little late, but would you mind composing a piece for my free skate programme?_

_Hello Mr. Nikiforov. I'd be honored! :_

_Would you be able to meet regarding the piece?:_

_:Yes. When are you free, Mr. Katsuki?_

_I'm free except 9 am to 3:30 pm any day:_

_:Great! is 4 pm on monday okay for you?_

_Yup!:_

_Is it okay if we meet at the cafe near SMS?:_

_:Yes that would be okay_

_:See you there then. I look forward to working with you, Mr. Katski_

_Likewise, Mr. nikiforov:_

“HAH?!” He exclaims, looking at the chat exchange Phichit has done for him. “Goodbye world.” He says before jumping on his bed, thinking of all the worst case scenarios that could happen on Monday afternoon.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Came Sunday, the day before he had to meet Victor for the skating piece. He was sitting across from Yuri in the cafeteria of the skating rink. “Oi pig, should you even be here?” Yuri sneers at the visibly stressed boy. “Oi, are you listening to me? And why do you look like death?” Yuri say with a bit of concern lacing his voice.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. It’s just that Victor Nikiforov asked me to compose a piece for him and Phichit answered him on my phone saying I’ll do it. And I have to meet him tomorrow afternoon.” Yuuri sighs drinking his sports drink. “Hah? Do you even have any more ideas? I know you were working your ass off for mine.”

Yuuri waves his hand in dismissal. “your piece had to be perfect, you know that. And I’ll survive making another piece. It’s a good thing I’m not doing that competition this year.”

“you didn’t answer my question. Are you even allowed to be here?” Yuri lets out an grunt. “Yep, it’s my day off. Though I’m supposed to be studying for my exams but whatever.” Yuuri nonchalantly says, the exams weren’t his problem at all. After all, he was a music prodigy and he’s pretty smart on academics too.

“Eh? Why are you here then.” Yuuri gives him an ‘isn’t it obvious’ look and set his drink down. “To calm myself down and think of a piece while I skate, cause I can’t think of anything.”

Suddenly a high pitched voice calls out to the two. “Ah! Won’t you look at that. It’s my two favorite Yuri’s!” A woman with red hair knocks right into Yuuri, hugging him with all her might. “Hello Mila.” Yuuri greets and hugs the girl back. Mila Babicheva, a spunky 17 year old girl. She is very musch known in the skating world.

“Katsuki! You haven’t been here in a while.” Mila says as she lets go of the Japanese. “Sorry, been busy.” Mila nods her head and smiles at them. “Well, I have to go, Coach Yakov has been bugging me about practice all day.” The girl waves at the two then runs off, leaving the two in a silence.

Yuuri looks at the retreating girl fondly. Yuri notices the look his friend was giving the girl. “do you like her or something?” Yuri asks the older boy who startles at the question. “Yeah I do, but not like that. She’s like a sister to me. I never had any I never had any younger siblings, so you and Mila are kind of like that to me.” Yuuri looks at the blond with a soft smile

Yuri is flattered, but he doesn’t show it of course. “Hah? Aren’t you going to go skate, you old pig?” Yuuri only smiles and runs his hand on his hair. “I’m only 3 years older than you, and yeah I’ll go skate for a bit. It might help me with the music stuff.” Yuuri then waves to the younger boy to get his skates,

Yuri sighs to himself, “Sheesh, that katsudon always says that crap. ‘I like her as a friend, I see him/ger as a sibling.’ Pft, whatever, that pig could go die alone.”

Yuuri ties up his skates, excitement already filling his body. He can never explain the feeling he gets every time he goes to the rink.

He then steps onto the glittery ice, slipping on the contact. “ouch! Jesus Christ, have I been off the ice for that long? Geez” Yuuri mumbles in Japanese getting up from his sitting position on the ice. He heard a deep laugh that sent shivers down his spine. “it’s not funny.” Yuuri says, dusting the unmelted ice from his backside.

“I didn’t understand what you were saying, but I am guessing you were cursing yourself.” The unknown man chuckles. “well, you’re not wrong.” Yuuri finally looks up to the unknown man who is talking to him. “Eh?! Victor Nikiforov?!” Yuuri exclaims.

“Yuuri Katsuki! Sorry, I didn’t recognize you earlier.” The silver haired man greets with a wave. “I-I didn’t think I’d see you here.” Victor chuckles, looking at the boy with an amused expression. “I’m a competitive skater, of course I’d be here.” Victor smiles at the flustered boy.

“I- That’s not what I meant…” Yuuri looks down on his feet, clicking his skates together. “I don’t really see you around here a lot, Yuuri. May I ask what you are doing here?” Victor leans on the side of the rink, tilting his head at the ebony haired boy.

“I was actually here to ease my mind, I have my exams next week.” _And composing your piece._ Victor lets out a face of surprise. “oh? Is it really okay for you to meet me tomorrow when you have exams?” Yuuri waves his hands frantically.

“ah! No no, it’s totally fine! I finish reviewing later this night.” Victor smiles and raises his eyebrows in amusement. “You really sure?” Yuuri nods his head so fast it could give him a whiplash. “so I-uh, I’m going to go skate now. See you later.” Yuuri bows a little then waves at the older man.

“see you later.” Victor smiles, still leaning on the rink, looking at the younger male.


	3. Fantasia in d minor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Mozart Fantasia in d minor, K.397](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nNeXg_JQnpA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter alternative title: The story of a little boy

Yuuri put in his earphones and he starts to move. He skates to one of Yurio’s old pieces, replicating the moves perfectly. He spins to the melody, getting lost in the music. Yuuri didn’t even notice the pair of eyes watching him. Victor observes the Japanese beauty from afar, grinning from the potential he sees in the boy. “Vitya! Why aren’t you training?!” A raspy voice coated with a heavy Russian accent calls out to the man.

Victor was quick to shush him, though, not wanting to disturb the boy on the ice. “Oh? Katsuki’s here today? I heard you asked him to make you a piece, Vitya.” Victor nods at his coach, his eyes still locked on the boy. “Yeah, I did.”

Yakov hums, knowing Victor has something to ask. “Yakov? Why isn’t he competing? He’s still very young and he skates like how a top skater would.” Victor asks with genuine curiosity.

“I heard that he wasn’t allowed by his folks to skate competitively even though he wanted to. Something about skating taking his time away from music. I would be offended from the comment about skating, but, this boy has a great future ahead of him for his music. Even if he is a great skater, he wouldn’t have the time to train every day to be able to be in top shape to compete. Poor kid really, his folks never asked him what HE wanted to do. Anyways, Vitya, You better start training. It’s a wide rink, you won’t be disturbing Katsuki.”

“Yes sir!” Victor salutes jokingly before he skates away from his coach. Yakov sighs and shakes his head at his childish behavior before looking at the Japanese. “Poor kid. So much potential just being hidden.” Yakov sighs before heading out to find Yuri.

* * *

Yuuri had just finished, already feeling better about the composing. He glides towards the exit but was stopped by a smiling Victor. “Yuuri!” Victor calls out, skating towards the younger one. “Mr. Nikiforov?” Yuuri bows a little in respect, as this was a habit.

“You can call me Victor, Mr. Nikiforov makes me feel old.” Victor chuckles before looking at the latter with intense eyes. Yuuri was beginning to get uncomfortable by the action and clears his throat. “Uh- Did you need anything?” Yuuri said awkwardly, clasping and unclasping his hands.

“Huh? Oh, yes! I was wondering if you were interested in joining me for dinner. Yuri and the others will be there too.” Yuuri was quite surprised as he was never invited to dinner by a skater before, even though he had friends who are skaters.

“I- uh- don’t want to be intruding…” Victor waves his hand in dismissal. “Nonsense! I know you get along quite well with Mila, Yuri, and Georgi. You aren’t a bother at all!” Yuuri blushes slightly, he slightly bows in front of the Russian saying his greetings in Japanese. “Well then, _sorry for the intrusion_ ”

Victor tilts his head, not understanding the words that left the boys lips. “Sorry, I don’t speak Japanese, what was it that you said?” Yuuri was quick to dismiss the question. “Ah, it’s a greeting we do. It’s ‘thank you fore having me’ or ‘sorry for the intrusion’” Victor nods with a smile, having just learned a bit from the boy.

Victor and Yuuri skates to the exit, putting on their skate guards. “Let’s go?” Victor holds out his hand to the other male, smiling gleefully. Yuuri hesitantly accepts the offered hand and steps out of the ice. “Uh- I’m going to get my things from my locker...” Yuuri says shyly, pointing at the metal lockers 6 meters away from where they are standing. “of course! I’ll come with you so we can go to the changing room to change.”

Yuuri wordlessly nodded his head. He leads the way to the lockers and grabbed his belongings. They arrive at the changing rooms, Georgi and Yuri already there. “Yuuri! I didn’t know you were here today.” The raven haired Russian greets the latter with a soft smile, his eyes trailing to the man behind him. “You know each other?” Yuuri nodded as he diverts his attention to the blond.

“Yurio! I forgot to give you this when we met this morning. Sorry, I’ve been a bit spaced out today.” Yuuri quickly starts digging in his sports bag, pulling out a CD that was perfectly sealed and packaged. “I thought you forgot or it wasn’t done yet when you didn’t excitedly give me the CD.” Yuri plucks the CD from the older ones hand and stood up to find the speaker.

“ah, yeah. Things just came up.” He says while handing Georgi a small box of his favorite chocolate candy. “Have you even been studying?” Yuri says with a blank voice, causing Yuuri to freeze. “Uh- define studying, cause I really consider-“

“You consider polishing the piece until you pass out studying? No, I mean have you actually been studying for your midterms?” Yuuri faces the blond, scratching the back of his neck. “more or less.” Yuri squints his eyes before inhaling deeply. “Just cause you’re a genius with really good memory and grades, doesn’t mean you get to slack off, got it?” Yuri finishes his small lecture then turns to the table where the speaker is set up.

“But-“ Yuuri starts, glancing at Georgi as if asking him to take his side. Georgi only chuckles and shakes his head. “he’s right you know, it’s good to have good grades as back up. I should know.” Georgi says, throwing a piece of chocolate in his mouth while Yuuri looks at him looking betrayed.

Victor chuckles at the exchange agreeing with Yuri and Georgi. “We should change. Mila should be finishing up too.” Yuuri nods and begins readying the clothes he will change into. “You’re joining us, Yuuri?” georgi asks with a soft smile, a happy tone lacing his voice. Yuuri Takes is the wrong way, however. “ah- Do you not want me there? I can go if that-“ Yuuri fumbles with is words, fidgeting.

“What nonsense are you saying? We’d love for you to be there! It’s just that you rarely come here anymore and when we invite you out you always have a competition to practice for.” Yuuri looks down in what seems like shame. “s-sorry…”

“Ah- no… it’s not anything bad, It’s your career after all. I’t the same as us, training everyday.” Georgi quickly assures the sadden Japanese. Yuuri just smiles and starts to change his clothes.

Victor glances at the younger male and sucks a breath in sharply. He noticed it before, but Yuuri is really attractive. He was already pretty attractive with his cute face with glasses and his physique covered in baggy long sleeves and baggy sportswear. Victor has made the discovery that Yuuri was _hot._ His snow white skin under the harsh light of the men’s changing room two shades lighter from the cold. His surprisingly fit body that indicates long hours of training on the ice, ballet, and gym. Though still had the soft quality from long hours of sitting by the piano, His already pretty face looked almost erotic with sweat beads on his forehead and cheek, his hairs slightly pusdhed back from the shirt being taken off. his rosy cheeks, his closed eyes and slightly parted mouth gave victor flashes of fantasies of things that should not be named.

Victor looked away, feeling the heat of the blood rushing to his face. Yuuri, who had fully changed into a tight dry-fit shirt that hugged all the right muscles the man had, noticed the bright red cheeks of the older male.

“Are you okay, Victor?” Yuuri asks with concern. Something about the way his name rolled off of Yuuri’s tongue made his stomach do flips. Not trusting his voice, Victor nods. “Are you sure? You look red.” Victor smiles and waved a hand in dismissal. “I’m fine, don’t worry. Anyways, Are you ready to go?” Victor turns to the other two In the room to distract himself from the non-glasses Yuuri.

Yuri protested saying he needed a minute to fix something with the speaker. “Finally! This speaker needs to get fixed.” Yuri says before the soft notes of the piano starts. “E-eh?! You’re listening to it here?!” Yuuri jumps, immediately recognizing the piece he had spent the past 2 months working on with hardly any sleep.

The piece was the same from last time, only now the sounds sounded more elegant and smooth. The violin almost sounded like the wind was singing a beautiful song. The piano perfectly accompanying the violin in the story waiting to be completed by the skater’s dance. Soft plucking of harp strings can be heard in the back ground and if you listen well enough you can hear a distant sound of the cello. All these instruments (All played by Yuuri, of course) working well together making a master piece.

Then the melody changes. This was not in the last time. The melody gradually becoming faster and harsher as if it was another story being told, the piece started to end with the last few plays on the keys. And with one more note that rang trough out the room, indicating the end of the piece.

The room was silent, every one of the males except Yuuri stood in shock. The effect of listening to one of Yuuri’s best pieces he made in his entire career. _That’s a music prodigy for you._ Yuuri began to fidget, the silence of the skaters were getting to him.

“uh- Is it not good? I can change it if you want me to, Yuri. Though it might take a while consideri-“ Yuuri watched as tears started to stream down the males eyes. “Eh?! Are you guys okay? Does it really sound that bad that you’re crying?” Yuri hastily wiped away his tears and shook his head. “I’m not crying! And what are you talking about? It’s perfect.” Yuuri visibly relaxed. The other two still can’t comprehend what had just happened.

There was a story hidden behind the music that all the of the males heard through each and every note. _The story begins with a four year old boy looking at a grand piano immediately loving the instrument. The little boy was sent to piano lessons and played a piece perfectly just by looking at his teacher’s hands on the keys. The little boy’s parents find out about their son’s talent and started to push their son to greatness by sending his to lessons to different types of instruments, all lessons ended up in the same outcome. The news spread in the community of this little boy being a genius. The boy’s parents enter his for his first music competition at five years old, immediately securing first place, thus earning the name “Music Machine”. The same year the boy discovered ice skating, however it was not the same as the others. He slipped and fell all too many times, thus making the boy love the sport as it gave him the thrill to strive hand for something. His parents forbade him from pursuing ice skating to focus on his music. The boy continued to skate anyways, then many music schools scouted him. At the age of eleven he moved to Russia to study at their top music conservatory. The harsh melody starts here. When he loses all his motivation loses all his drive. He struggles to find something, anything. But fails, he gave up on his passion for skating and made music for skaters to skate to instead. He still has no drive in him. Sometimes he wants all of this to end. The only thing to keep him sane is the ice. It was the story of the famous music prodigy, Yuuri Katsuki._

“I’m glad it’s okay. Now, let’s go? Mila might be waiting.” Yuuri shows his straight white teeth in a beautiful smile heading out of the room, leaving the three men behind. “You felt it, right?” Georgi finally breaks his silence turning to the other two Russian skaters. The two nodded, “It was a whole story in a four minute and 30 second piece. I wonder if I can deliver his story with my program.”

“of course you can. He gave you the piece, didn’t he? He saw something in you to trust you in telling his story. You should be proud to be the one chosen to do so.” Victor says giving the younger skater a smile. “let’s go? We can’t keep Mila and Yuuri waiting.” He gestures his fellow skaters to leave the room. Victor recalls in his mind the events that just happened.

He smiles. _I want to be a part of the making of my piece._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's all pretend that Yuuri's parents aren't sweet hiroko and toshiya ndbkjnefnvernb okay byebye


	4. Clair de Lune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Debussy Clair de Lune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNcsUNKlAKw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter alternative title: A taste of home
> 
> I have been having insane writer's block and i kept just having no idea's for a chapter :( anyways, this chapter is kind of like a filler but it makes the next chapter make sense.

The group arrived at a small restaurant down the street. It was cozy and had a homey kind of vibe. Apparently, this is where the skaters usually eat after their long days of practice. The menu surprised Yuuri, for it had dishes from all around the world, each night had different menu’s from a different country, so they say.

“So what is it tonight, then?” Yuuri says, fidgeting in the his seat between Yuuri and Mila. Goergi looked up from his phone to answer Yuuri but got lost in his thought process. “They usually do filipino dishes or Japanese dishes on the 26th day of the month. So it’s probably one of those.” Mila answers for Georgi who sighed in relief from not needing to answer the question.

“Japanese dishes?” Yuuri looked sparkling almost. It’s been almost a year since he has had anything Japanese. Victor chuckled, “right, looks like someone’s excited” Victor waved to a waiter to bring them their menu’s.

The Japanese boy’s eyes widened. “Oh, uh. It’s been a while since I went home to japan and ate the dishes from there, so I kind of feel relieved to taste something familiar, I guess.” Yuuri looked down, blood rushing to his face.

A woman in her 50s approached the group with the menu’s in her arms. “yvanne! Hi! How’ve you been?” Mila excitedly greets the Asian looking woman. “Hello, Mila. It’s been a while since I checked in on my favorite costumers. The woman, Yvanne, smiles warmly at the group. A Japanese boy with ebony hair caught her gaze, “Oh? You brought a friend with you today.”

“Uh- Hello, Pleasure to meet you Miss Yvanne.” Yuuri smiles slightly and bows in respect at the older woman. Yvanne’s smile widens at the polite gesture. “You are a very polite boy. Not everyone respects their elders like that anymore.” The Woman mumbles in japanese.

“thank you, It’s just what I grew up with. Your restaurant is very lovely, makes me wish I’ve come here more.” Yuuri Speaks to yvanne in is native tongue, confusing the Russian skaters that he sat with. Yvanne smiles warmly and pats him on his shoulder. “Then, you should come here more often! Ah, it’s Japanese night tonight. Do see anything that may be to your liking?” Yvanne finally speaks in english, breaking language barrier.

“I’ll have some sushi, Yvanne. Thank you.” Mila says with a smile. “I’ll have some soba and tempura, please.” Georgi looks up from the menu to look at the older woman. “Miso soup, please.” Yuri says politely, which shocked Yuuri as he never heared yuri speaking softly.

Yuuri scans the menu, wanting almost all of the dishes, He knows he didn’t bring enough money for that, though. Yuuri spots His favorite food in the menu and smiles widely. Victor notices the expression on the musician’s face and chuckled. “Yuuri?” Victor calls, resting his head on his hand.

“Hm?” The younger male looks up with the most adorable look on his face. Victor’s heart skips a beat, though he won’t admit that. “What do you recommend?” Victor asks, a small fond smile on his face.

Yuuri beams and looks at Victor. “Is it okay if I order for you?” Yuuri asks shyly. Victor normally wouldn’t allow that because of his strict diet, but just this once he agrees, I mean wh can say no to that precious face? “Two bowls of katsudon and a plate of sashimi please!” Yuuri beams at the older woman. “I can tell you miss Japanese cooking, Yuuri-kun.” Yvanne looks fondly at the younger Japanese.

“It’s been a while, but I am going back to Japan for summer this year.” Yuuri smiled slightly, already feeling the excitement of seeing is family, friends, and vicchan. Yvanne smiled before excusing herself to get their orders ready.

The table broke into chatters, the sound of laughter rings out in the small cozy restaurant. Yuuri was enjoying himself, already feeling more comfortable around Victor. Victor found himself staring at the eighteen year old. His skin was really pale, even off the ice, his strong jaw and sharp jawline that victor swears that id he ran his hand on it he would cut his finger, his hair was really dark, but had slight undertones of brown under the harsh light of the restaurant, his face that looked like it was sculpted by the gods.

Victor stilled, why was he having such thoughts on a person he had only just met that day? Victor wasn’t really one for romance, he had maybe 2 relationships in the past, and those weren’t even serious. He isn’t one of those people that gets attracted to people easily. You could say that this is a first for victor, the first time he has really looked at a person with so much focus.

“So, how long have you been doing music, Yuuri?” Victor asks curiously. Sure, there were articles of how Yuuri has started to play, but not everything on the internet is true. You cant even confirm where that story came from, because of Yuuri’s refusal to do interviews. “I mean, I’ve read articles, but never saw one video of you doing an interview.”

“Oh. The articles are true, not really sure how they got the information, though. But I actually started doing music when I was one, so my mother told me. My sister was playing the flute when she was younger and apparently when I was two and I heard my sister playing a piece, after she set down her flute, I went and grabbed t and blew into it and some of the right notes came out. Though, I’m not really sure if that’s true or not. My mother always chatters about it with our relatives when I was younger, it was a very unsanitary way of finding music, really.” Yuuri gramced at the thought of blowing into a flute his sister had just used.

A few moments later, the dishes they had just ordered arrived. Yuuri’s eyes sparkle in delight, scanning the dish in front of him. “Itadakimasu” Yuuri brings his hands together before reaching for his chopsticks. “Yuuri, what does that mean?” Georgi asks genuinely curious. Yuuri stops halfway into digging in the bowl and face the skaters who all had questioning loks. “It’s a phrase that means ‘thank you for the food.’” Yuuri says, setting down his chopsticks to sip his water.

“would it be rude if we do it too?” Mila tilts her head in interest. “No, not at all. You could do it if you wanted to.” Yuuri smiles at the group as they say the phrase.

Victor looks at the bowl with twinkling eyes, it looked really appetizing. Victor has always had an infatuation with foreign foods. He brings the chopsticks with the food to his lips. As soon as the food came in contact with his tongue, victor let out a small moan. “Oh my god. Why haven’t I had this before?” Yuuri chuckles.

“This is actually my favorite food. My mother always used to cook it for me after my competitions as a congratulation. You guys should come by my family’s place if you go to japan for an event, the hot springs there are so relaxing.” Yuuri sighed. _I really miss home, huh?_

“that sounds lovely, Yuuri.” Georgi smiled fondly. Yuuri smiles back and begins to dig into the katsudon. It tasted of his childhood before he moved to Russia when he was 11. He hasn’t gone home in his seven years in saint Petersburg, sure his family has come to visit him several times but it could never replace the feeling of being _there._

“It tastes like home.”

* * *

“Bye! Be safe on your way home!” Mila yells over her shoulder as geogie, Yuri, and Mila makes their way to the other side of the parking lot to catch a ride with georgi, who brought his car. Yuuri waved, he felt a presence behind him. He whipped around to smile at the silver haired male. “Thanks for inviting me, Victor. It was a lot of fun. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Yuuri says as he starts walking.

“Wait” Victor calls out, grabbing the younger one’s shoulder. “I- uh- do you maybe want to catch a ride? I know you didn’t bring your car.” Victor gestures to the sleek black car behind him. “Is that alright?” Yuuri asks as his eyes widen. Victor merely nodded with a smile. “Thank you.” Yuuri says with gratitude.

The two gets in the car and drives in peace. The silence went on for a couple of minutes before victor breaks the peaceful atmosphere. “Yuuri, you do realize that I’m going to need your address for me to drop you off, right?” Victor glances at Yuuri from his peripheral vision. “O-oh, sorry. It’s okay if could just drop me off at the front of sms. I can just walk to my dorm building. Yuuri looks down and fidgets.

“no no. I’ll drop you off at your building. It’s not much of a hassle.” Victor smiles at the younger male. Who just nods and thanks him. “Third building on the left.” Victor smoothly comes to a stop in front of a modern looking building. Yuuri hops out of the car and bends down to victor’s vision. “Uh- thanks for the ride. I’ll see you tomorrow, Victor.” Yuuri smiles before he closes the door shut and went inside the building.

Victor smiles to himself, red tint spreading across his pale face. “See you tomorrow, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be pretty long so it might take a while. :)


	5. Sleeping Beauty Waltz, Etude Op. 10 No.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri was never one for surprises, so how he is performing in front of a whole crowd at a local competition he was invited to coach at was pretty, well, surprising.
> 
> [Sleeping Beauty For Piano 4 Hands (Rachmaninov's Arr.) - Tchaikovsky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7HvsNTYBqA)   
>  [ Chopin Etude Op. 10 No. 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHiU-u2ddJ4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter alternative title: Music machine
> 
> i didn't proof read this, sorryy. i had an essay to make :((

Yuuri was never one for surprises, so how he is performing in front of a whole crowd at a local competition he was invited to coach at was pretty, well, surprising. Let’s start from the beginning at the end of their dinner after Victor dropped Yuuri off at the dormitories.

Phichit being Phichit, launched into spewing all types of questions like a mantra. Their other dorm mates are already quite used to the display between the two friends, so they just chuckle silently at an already dead looking Yuuri who is being violently shook by the Thai boy.

“Oh my god. OH MY GOD VICTOR NIKIFOROV- VICTOR NIKIFOROV DROPPED YOU OFF. AT THE UNIVERSITY. IN FRONT OF TH DORM BUILDING. YUURI WHY AREN’T YOU SCREAMING? SHOULDN’T YOU BE SCREAMING?” Phichit shook the boy even more vigorously, if that was even possible. Yuuri looked as if he was about to pass out, either from Phichit’s rather odd way of interrogating the boy or from the shock of spending the afternoon with his idol.

It was probably the latter, as Yuuri rarely gets dizzy. Phichit shaking him while screaming like a banshee was quite ordinary, but spending time with one of the most legendary figure skaters in all of history was NOT.

Phichit finally stops harassing the Japanese when their dorm mate, Guang- hong, Came to the aid of the unresponsive Yuuri. “Phichit, I get that you want to know whatever it is that you want to know, but Yuuri looks like he’s about to die. So how about we move him to his room and we’ll ask him there.” The younger male pried the older one’s hands from their friend.

Phichit begrudgingly let go, leaving Yuuri to sigh in relief. “Come on Yuuri, you have to spill some hot tea.”

* * *

“Okay so you went to dinner with your skater friends. That’s a first.” Guang-hong snickers when Yuuri lets out a grunt. “Am I really that anti-social?” Guang-hong was about answer when Phichit argressively waves both his hands.

“Never mind that. THE Victor Nikiforov invited you to dinner AND took you home. How are you not screaming right now, both of you?” Guang-hong looked at his Thai friend weirdly. “Why would I? I’m not much of a figure skating fan, you know?”

“isn’t your boyfriend a figure skater?” Phichit points out, having Guang-hong raise his eyebrows. “Your point being?” Phichit shook his head. “Never mind. Yuuri why are you not dying right now?” Yuuri looked at Phichit in the eye with a blank face. “I’m not sure if it happened. The whole thing didn’t happen, right? Am I going crazy?” And with that, Guang-hong bursts out laughing his ass off.

“Oh my god, he’s in denial.” Phichit says with amusement. “HE ALREADY DIED. HA!” Guang-hong wheezed, hitting Phichit repeatedly on his back. “Oi! Are you trying to kill me?”

* * *

The next day rolled around pretty quickly. Yuuri’s morning routine going smoothly as any other day would, but there’s a certain uneasiness that settled in the pit of his stomach. Phichit noticed his “calmness” but knows otherwise. Yuuri was always like this for everything that is out of his comfort zone. Even before competitions when it sinks in that hundreds of people, hell thousands even, will be watching him, waiting for him to mess up or give them the performance of a lifetime.

Phichit personally calls this state as the “screaming internally zone”. Phichit normally just sits beside Yuuri and hold his hand in competitions when he is in the zone, that usually calms Yuuri down. Seeing as Yuuri always gives a perfect performance, he had forgotten all about the eyes watching his every move.

Phichit can’t exactly do anything right now, as this wasn’t a competition. He knows all about Yuuri’s social awkwardness and how he never seems to talk with the other competitors in competition except his dorm mates. But this was different, this was the person Yuuri has looked up to since the beginning.

Feeling like he can’t do anything, Phichit squeezed Yuuri’s hand and gave him a small smile. Yuuri jumps, startled at the gesture, but smiles back anyways. “Why don’t we play a little Tchaikovsky, yeah?” Yuuri tilts his head. “The sleeping beauty waltz?” Phichit nods and leads the older male to the piano in the middle of the studio.

The two sat in silence, looking at each other, wordlessly deciding who will lead and who will support. They already know though, Yuuri was the support. Two hands belonging to different people touch the keys simultaneously, then it started.

There was always something about Yuuri’s music that takes Phichit’s breath away, but playing with him is a whole other story. Being there beside the source of this beautiful sound has made him want to cry. Yuuri being Yuuri, coaxed Phichit out of his comfort zone and helped him, carried him even, throughout the piece.

This was the best Phichit has ever played in a while, the last time he played like this was at an exhibition where he had accompanied Yuuri in a piano-violin duet. Yuuri always brought out the best in Phichit, and for that he is thankful, but it also makes him frustrated at himself. How can he improve in music himself if he always leans on Yuuri? Phichit has been practicing day and night to somehow catch up to Yuuri, he always gives it his all.

He swears to every god he does or does not believe in that someday he will be able to stand next to Yuuri high and above in the world of music.

* * *

The duet with Phichit calmed Yuuri down by a large margin. The two has finished their little session 30 minutes ago and are now lying down on the cold hardwood floor of the studio playing on their phone. It was now 3:20 pm and Yuuri has to meet victor in 40 minutes, but Yuuri has no thoughts in his head.

The sound of rustling breaks Yuuri out of his trance as Phichit stands to grab a violin from the endless line of different instruments Yuuri owns. “Hey, how do you play this?” Phichit asks with a small smile on his face. There was an emotion in his eyes that Yuuri can’t quite explain. Fear? Anticipation? Sadness?

_Frustration._

Yuuri furrows his eyebrows in concern, standing up while dusting off his pants. “Are you okay? You seem off.” Phichit’s head whipped towards Yuuri so fast that had left Yuuri concerned for his neck. The emotion quickly left his eyes, his state going back to his usual cheery bright self from the dim, seemingly drained version from earlier.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Phichit asks, rubbing the rosin on the bow. Yuuri shook his head in dismissal, letting the subject go. “Nothing, never mind. Come, I’ll teach you a bit.” Yuuri chuckled gesturing Phichit to give him the white violin beside the one Phichit chose.

“You already know the parts of the violin, yeah?” Phichit nods and glared at the violin. Yuuri chuckled at the action “alright, the let’s start with the basics.”

* * *

An alarm chimed just as Yuuri finished explaining the basic element of a violin, indicating that it is now 3:45. “Hey Phichit, I have to go. I have that thing with victor for his free skate piece.” Yuuri puts the violin back into its case carefully. “You can keep playing if you want, I’ll just leave you the key to studio.”

“Thanks, I’ll just stay here for a bit. I’ll see you later?” Yuuri nods and places the keys on the marble table and nods at Phichit. “Yeah see you later.”

Yuuri walks down the wide halls when he heard his name being called. “Mr. Katsuki, May I have a minute.” His on his University instructors, Mr. Sharapova, calls out to him. “Sir, Good afternoon. Do you need me for something?”

“There was a call in the admins office, they said they couldn’t reach your private instructor. They wanted to invite you to the CME (Classical Music Exhibition, AN. I made this up) in Canada this year.” Yuuri’s eyes widened. This was the biggest yearly musical event in history, It’s an honor to even be invited. “Uhm, I’m actually on a break from performing this year, professor…”

“oh? That’s a shame… it would really boost your chance of success in your career as a musician, not that you have a low chance of making it in this career path. It would also be a great experience for you and an honor to have one of our own represent our wonderful institute.” Yuuri looked down. “I’ll think about it…”

“just think about it, Mr. Katsuki.” Mr. Sharapova walks away, leaving a conflicted Yuuri to himself. “no, no. I’ll think about it later, right now I have to go meet with Victor.” Yuuri murmured to himself and shook his head.

He continued to walk towards the Café near his University, where he and victor were set to meet.

Victor was already there when Yuuri arrived. He had his earphones in his ears and was leaning his head on his hand. The light hitting his profile perfectly that made him look ethereal. Of course there were women and men alike, whispering and looking at Victor as he napped. Yuuri could stand there and watch him all day, but of course, that would be insanely creepy and he was sure Victor had a busy schedule.

Yuuri sighed and walked toward the silver-haired man. “Hey, Victor?” He shook the older man in hopes of him waking up. Silver eyelashes flutter as He wakes up. “Yuuri! Hello. If you don’t mind me asking, where are your glasses?” Victor sits up straight as Yuuri sits in the chair parallel to him. “I left them at the dorm. I felt like I had something to do today but I can’t put my finger on it, so I wore my contacts and some clothing that is suitable for any occasion just in case. Though, I do feel a little over dresses right now.” Yuuri looked down at his clothes and the clothes of the people in the café. Usually, the costumers here were students of the University he goes to so they usually wear a shirt and jeans. Yuuri was wearing A tight black turtle neck, black jeans and a gray trench coat.

Victor chuckles. “AH, I felt overdressed as well, actually.” Yuuri took his time to inspect what the older man was wearing. He was wearing a gray long-sleeved button down and black pants with a brown coat that was set aside on his sports bag, that most probably contained his stuff for figure skating. Yuuri smiled, and laughed a bit. “Let’s start discussing what you want in the piece, yeah?” Victor nodded and set his cold coffee down.

“alright, Yuuri. How about we talk about the fee first, yeah?” Victor smiles a bit, threading his fingers together. “I don’t really charge my friends. I had Yurio stop paying me all together about a year ago.” Victor raises his eyebrows. “I insist on paying, it will be your hard work after all.”

“How about we talk about the expenses later, let’s talk about what you want to express in the piece. What’s your theme for this season, anyway?” Yuuri asks as he pulls out a small notepad and a laptop from his bag. “My theme? My theme this year is Innocence.” Yuuri stops writing notes in his notepad and faces the Russian.

“That’s new… I mean it’s different from your other themes.” Victor smiles, waving his hand. “That’s my goal after all. I want to surprise people every single time.” Yuuri smiles fondly and leaned his cheek into his hand. “I wish I had that kind of mind set. I’m pretty sure my pieces and performances don’t surprise anyone anymore.” The two fell silent with the weight of the words that came through Yuuri’s lips, having a meaning behind the sentences.

“… You still surprise people. You surprised me, Georgi, and Yurio. Your music easily touched us, don’t ever think otherwise.” Victor touches Yuuri’s hand in reassurance. A blush bloomed on the younger one’s cheeks and neck that is very visible on smooth fair skin. Victor only smiles and squeezes the hand once more. He was embarrassed, but he learned how to conceal that from the beginning of his career.

Yuuri coughed, and moved his hand away from the smiling man. “let’s talk about what you want to express with this piece, yeah?” Yuuri states, looking everywhere but the man in front of him. Victor chuckles at the flustered Japanese, “Sure”

Yuuri gestures him to go on as he readies his laptop, typing whatever is necessary. “I want to express innocent love. Like how love begins, no? I want to express how unpredictable it is and how someone who you thought was incapable of love might be.” Victor trails off as Yuuri grins.

“You saying this from experience, victor?” Yuuri looks up with a small smile. Victor sucks in a breath, looking into warm brown eyes.

“no. but I might be experiencing it right now.”

* * *

“You wanna take a break for a bit?” Yuuri stretches his arms above his head. “Sure. How long have we been working?” Victor asks whilst yawning causing the question to come out muffled. “Around 50 minutes.” Victor chuckles. “Damn, its only been 50 minutes and I’m already exhausted. How do you do this?” Yuuri smiles shyly. “I could ask you the same about figure skating.”

“fair enough.” They share a laugh and looked in each other’s eyes. The moment was soon broken by the ringing of Yuuri’s phone. Yuuri internally groaned and looked at victor as if asking permission to answer the call. “Go ahead.”

Yuuri muttered a quick thanks before checking the caller ID, it was Celestino. “Hello?” Yuuri breathed out, getting ready for whatever it is his instructor needed. “Yuuri, where are you?” the man from the other line inquired with slight worry laced in his tone. “Shavo’s coffee. why?” Yuuri heard a groan from the speaker and a deep breath from Celestino.

“You were supposed to be judging at that local youth competition, remember? Are you dressed? You need to be here in 10 minutes.” Yuuri gaped, he had totally forgotten about the competition. He stared at Victor from across him who had his eyebrows raised in question. “I forgot. Oh my god. Yes I’m dressed, where was the event held again?”

“SP music hall. Hurry the panel is asking about you.” Yuuri cut the call quickly and kept his things. “Victor I’m so sorry we have to cut this short. I totally forgot that I had to judge a competition at 5, maybe we can continue discussing this on another day, or I could do it myself if you’re busy, I don’t really mind.”

“Ah, We’ll meet on another day then, Ah Yuuri I was about to tell you this but I really want to be a part of the process of making the piece. Is that okay?” Yuuri stilled looking at victor, this was the first time a client has ever wanted to be in the actual process itself. Yuuri smiled and nodded. “that would be lovely, victor.”

The two stood up from their seats and headed towards the exit. “I’ll dm you when we’re about to start making it, and knowing figure skating, you’ll need the piece fast right?” Victor nodded and waved at yuuri’s retreating figure.

“ah Yuuri.” The Russian calls out. “hm?”

“never mind. See you, then.” The Russian turns around hesitantly and walked away, but he stopped abruptly after a voice with a slight Japanese accent calls out to _him_ this time. “Do you maybe want to come with me? It would be great for inspiration regarding the piece. I mean if you’re not busy! Its okay if you are its just-“ Yuuri’s rambling stopped after he heard a deep amused laugh. “sure, I would love to.”

* * *

Yuuri would have never thought he would be in victor’s car _twice._ Then again, this may become a regular occurrence (wink wink). The two talked aimlessly, getting to know more about each other each and every second. “And then I slipped and- oh I must be boring you, I’m sorry.”

“hm? No you’re not! I just enjoy listening to you.” Victor chuckles side eyeing the younger male. “Enough about me, what about you? What do you like to do aside from figure skating?” Yuuri asks, smiling a little as victor chuckled. “Well, I do like playing the guitar.” Yuuri gaped.

“That’s so cool! I play the guitar, but not anywhere as well as I do with other instruments.”

“oh look, that’s the event center.” Yuuri points to a tall beige building just ahead the road. They pull into the nearly full parking area and sprinted into the center arriving only 4 minutes before the event.

“Mr. Katsuki! Glad you could make it, the participants have somehow caught word of you coming and got quite excited.” A judge greeted the Japanese and shook his hand. “thank you for inviting me. Oh, I brought a friend, this is Victor Nikiforov.” Yuuri gestures to Victor. Victor shook hands with the panel of judges. “uhm, have you seen Celestino? He was supposed to meet me here.” Yuuri asks the head judge who shook his head. “I’m afraid he had went back, Mr. Katsuki. He said he had a lesson with a student.”

“Mr. Nikiforov! My boy looks up to you a lot, he’s been training hard to be a world champion, just like you.” A woman moved in closer to do a la bise. “I’m glad to hear that I have inspired one of the hopeful skaters for the next generation.”

“do take a seat, Mr. Katsuki, Mr. Nikiforov. The first group should be starting in a moment.” The two sits in the row next to the panel, much to their dismay, but They managed to stray using the excuse of not startling the competitors with Yuuri’s presence. “Competitive skating and Music Competition are more similar to having people kiss your ass when you’re one of the best than I thought, eh?” Victor nudges Yuuri’s side, earning a hushed laugh.

The event starts as many promising musicians take the stage. Though, some may look quite new to the game, they will be wonderful when the get used to the pressures of the classical world. “Geez, kids are getting really good these days.” Yuuri says, looking at the page that held information on a 6 year old girl who performed a perfect performance of zigeunerweisen by sarasate.

Victor snorts. “says the man who played perfectly after one lesson.” Yuuri narrows his eyes playfully. “please, that’s an exaggeration.” Victor raises his eyebrow, unconvinced.

The event went on until 7:30 pm when the head of the judging panels approached him. “Mr. Katsuki, sorry to tell you this on the last minute, but can you perhaps perform for the closing? We were supposed to have Mr. Novchikova perform, but we were just informed that he has come down with a fever.” The older judge asks with desperation.

Yuuri hesitated and looked at Victor, mentally asking him if it’s okay. Victor nods and grins, pushing Yuuri to the judge. “Uh- sure. Which piece?”

“Anything you are comfortable with, Mr. Katsuki.” The judge smiles, relief evident on his features. “Would Chopin do?” The judge nods and gestures the Japanese to the stage. Yuuri could hear the whispers from where he was standing, taking a bow. _Oh my god, it’s Yuuri Katsuki. I didn’t know that he was performing today! That’s our generation’s star right there. Can you believe he’s only eighteen? He’s like a music machine!_

These whispers were things Yuuri hears on a regular basis, he even hears some quite in appropriate comments about his fingers once in a while. Yuuri Katsuki, the music machine, _xxx_ generation’s star, fountain of emotions, _music prodigy._ It used to make Yuuri so nervous, but not anymore. Not when he doesn’t care about wat people think anymore.

Yuuri pulls on his turtle neck in hopes of loosening it, but to no avail. He takes a deep breath, positioning his fingers on the white and black keys. Then he _started._ Chopin Etude op. 10 no.4.

Victor startles at the energy being released as Yuuri’s eyes focus onto his fast fingers that were blurry from it’s speed. Yuuri was spilling his emotions everywhere. Hearing him play from a device was one thing, but watching him and hearing his music right on the center stage was a whole other story.

The raw energy that enveloped the room, the sheer focus in Yuuri’s eyes, the _emotion spilling like a waterfall._ Victor clutched the sides of his seat as a major shiver went down his entire body. _This was Yuuri Katsuki, the musician._

The atmosphere got impossibly more heavy as it reaches the end. And with the raise of a hand, the spell broke, having people cheering like no tomorrow. Yuuri stands to take a bow, spotting victor on the process. He smiles at the 20 year old, who is still reeling from the performance.

Yuuri gets off the stage after being greeted by music teachers, students, sponsors and fans alike. He approached a smiling Victor who greets him with a hug. “That was amazing Yuuri. You had me sitting on the edge of my seat.” Victor praises Yuuri like a fan girl. Yuuri chuckles and returns the hug.

“Let’s get out of here!” Yuuri declares making let go and laugh at the younger male. “where’d you wanna go?”

“let’s go to the beach!”

 _in this weather?_ Victor looks at the Japanese and nodded, seeing his excited face. The man was probably still pumping with adrenaline. Victor sighs and smiles when Yuuri skips towards the exit. _This is going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update 23/08/20: School started for me so I havent been able to find time to write in between my actual classes and my Violin lessons. I'll try to update within the next three days.


	6. In regards to love: Eros, In regards to love: Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a beach on a cold night, there they sat, side by side. There they take the first step.
> 
> [Yuri!!! on ice OST- On love: Eros (Violin Cover by Sefa Emre İlikli](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfv8qTZevrw)   
>  [Yuri!!! on ice OST- On love: Agape (Violin Cover by Sefa Emre İlikli](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nj8wUQct9Ak)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Alternative Title: Violin's night
> 
> It's short, I'm sorry :'((

“Hey, Victor?” A voice with a slight Japanese accent calls out. “Hmm?” Victor answers back lazily. They were sitting on the sand side by side, their shoulders almost touching. The beach was silent, other than the couple running around the shore 30 meters away from them.

Their belongings were scattered everywhere. Scarves and gloves placed on top of a black bulky violin case. Yuuri looked up at victor from his crouching position. “Why’d you choose me to make your piece? There are plenty more promising musicians than me.” Victor bumps his shoulder on Yuuri’s making the younger slightly tip slightly at the loss of balance. “I guess a piece made by a teenager sounded pretty cool.” Yuuri grimaces. “that really isn’t a good reason” Victor laughs.

“I’m kidding. I entrusted you with making the music that I will skate to because I think your music is beautiful. You carry the story wonderfully and you understand the love an ice skater has for the ice. Surely not all composers or musicians can do that.” Yuuri opens his mouth to disagree, but presses his lips to a smile instead. “You give me too much credit, but thank you.”

“No, you don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re amazing Yuuri.” A warm hand snakes its way into Yuuri’s, making him flush. Yuuri smiles at the Russian and intertwines their fingers together.

“Do you maybe want to start on that piece? I brought my violin with me. We can start on the melody?” Yuuri was still as red as a tomato, which made Victor laugh with fondness laced in the sound. “Sure. What do we do first, Musician Katsuki?” Yuuri chuckles at the nickname before standing up to pick up the black case, careful to give victor the bundle of fabric.

“We should start by listening to one of the pieces I made? So you can get an idea on what my style in music is.” Yuuri carefully takes the delicate polished instrument out of its case before putting on the shoulder rest and rubbing rosin on the hairs. Victor watches the Japanese man as he tuned the violin. The violin suited the man, victor thought. His bright brown eyes almost matching the wood, His ebony hair contrasting against pale white skin, blowing in the cold night air. The sounds sounded airy. Heavenly, almost.

His breath hitched as Yuuri turns to him with a smile, the violin perched between his jaw and shoulder balancing the instrument. “What do you want this piece to be? A rough aggressive sound? Soft and romantic? Somehow seductive? I noticed that’s what you normally go with for your programs.” Victor hums teasingly. “Hehh~ you watched me skate long enough to know what my preference is, Yuuri~”

Yuuri flushed red and sputtered. “W-what? I-I t-thought you a-already knew I w-was a f-f-fan. D-does t-that make you u-ucomfortable?” Yuuri’s rambling was suddenly interrupted by a deep laughter. “h-huh?”

A hand reached to cup Yuuri’s cheek. Victor brushed the stray hairs that had fallen from the bundle of gelled hair on Yuuri’s forehead, leaning in on the process. “You’re adorable, you know that?” Yuuri audibly gulped and reflexively backed away from the Russian. “Huh? Wh’y you run away?” Victor asks, slightly amused.

“R-reflexes.” Yuuri slowly steps back into where he was just a moment ago and gripped his violin tighter in rest position. “I-uh. What would you prefer, Victor?” He changes the subject, bringing it back to what they were supposed to be talking about. “Ah, yes. I really don’t know yet. I wanted to hear more of your work before deciding to assure what you are most comfortable with composing.”

“I’m fine with anything really, but if you’d like, I can play you some of the pieces I’ve composed for Yura and other skaters that you may be familiar with” The younger male slides the violin further up his side and clutches it harder. “I have heard some of the pieces you composed for Yura, but I haven’t the chance to really listen to them. So please do play some for me.”

“Ano, I have a piece that has two renditions. In regards to love Eros and agape. Yurio skated to the Eros one.” Victor snaps his fingers. “Ah, last year’s season, yes? His short program piece?” Yuuri nodded. He was very familiar with the skate. It had high technical difficulty and a captivating step sequence. Yuuri had skated to the piece in Yurio’s choreography plenty of times before for inspiration. The piece in itself was not much his usual piano pieces but was made from the sound of his beloved violin.

Yuuri placed his violin on his shoulder, getting into the proper posture. The Intro then starts, taking Victor’s breath away once again. The piece was already lovely when Victor had heard it the first time at one of the Junior Grand Prix events last year. But now in front of him, he felt the feeling he had felt in the event hall earlier crash into him in waves. (the version Yuuri in performing right now is the cover from Sefa Emre ilikli on youtube)

Victor watches in awe as calloused fingers move across the finger board with ease. The soft yet demanding sound the sends vibrations from the air to the sand. Victor shudders, this is the power that Yuuri Katsuki holds when he is given a proper medium to express it. Be it his endless amount of abilities to play may instruments or his ability to skate like he is floating on the ice.

The piece ends in a flourish, leaving victor still. Yuuri opens his eyes, he hadn’t even noticed that he had closed them. The younger male looks at Victor, noticing his still form. “Uhm, If it wasn’t to your liking we can always choose a different genre or something…”

Victor broke his glazed over expression and reassures Yuuri. “No, no, it was breath taking Yuuri. I was leaning more towards a softer lyrical type of piece, though. As to contrast with my Short program piece, if you’re comfortable with that.” Yuuri sighs and relaxes. He was glad that Victor liked the style of his music, but he was relieved to hear that he was more into the lyrical composition. Yuuri always liked composing those types of pieces, he felt as though it was the type of music he can freely pour his heart and soul into. Like the counter part of the Eros piece. In regards to love: Agape.

“I’m very comfortable with that.” Yuuri smiles softly at the Russian. This type of client id rare for Yuuri, only some of the other figure skaters in japan, Yurio, Mila, and now Victor was considerate about Yuuri’s comfort zone in making music. All they do is demand for something to be made this way or that way. Though he is grateful, he always had a hard time to compose pieces that meant almost nothing to him.

“I think I can make something, uh, how about this.” Yuuri shifts his bow back onto the string and plays a sweet sound. It was probably not the main melody but somewhat like an accompaniment, But there it was.

The first piece to the puzzle.

The first step in their adventure to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have major writer's block, but at that point I wouldn't have been able to update until the next week or so. Dw tho i'm writing a chapter that should be ready in 3-4 days.
> 
> i've been kind of busy with school work, Japanese lessons, and violin lessons for mandatory school requirements. I'm sorry :'((


	7. La Campanella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the week end before midterms and two musicians decide to go on a field trip.
> 
> [Liszt La Campanella](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1Dvg2MxQn8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter alternative title: Maybe, just maybe

Yuuri lied down on his bed, text books scattered around him like a summoning circle. Seriously, if you walked in to see him, you would think he was sacrificing himself to Satan. The teen sat up, groaning at the sudden dizziness that took over. “Geez, I really need to drink my iron pills…” He walked out of the dorm room to go to the kitchen.

Alas, it was the weekend before his midterms and he had to study. Yuuri was in his first year of college, after graduating top of his class in the high school in the university. SM University prioritizes the arts of music, grooming it’s students to become the best in the industry. From classical musicians, to aspiring singers, music producers in training, aspiring music teachers. Only the best of the best are accepted into the high end university for music.

But of course, like any other high end university, the students have to maintain a high grade in academics. Hence, the brooding students on the island. “Yuuriiii” Phichit whined, seeing the older male walk into the wide kitchen. “Hey Yuuri” Guang-hong greeted, looking up from his binder. “Yuuri~ would you be a dear and help us study for our midterms? You already went through all of this torture and graduated as valedictorian.” Phichit and Guang-Hong were in their senior year of high school so Yuuri was a year above them.

“I would but I have my own midterms to study for, and I still have to submit that composing assignment. You’ll live, Phichit.” Yuuri smiles at the younger musician who pouts. “how’re you holding up, Yuuri? I know you haven’t been sleeping much, you always have your lights on at night.” Guang-hong was using the room next to Yuuri’s, so he often sees light from the small gaps on their walls.

Yuuri hasn’t really slept since Wednesday of that week, preparing for midterms and composing a small piece for his assignment. He hasn’t seen Victor since Monday nor has he been to the rink. Yuuri sighs, he has been wanting to go to the rink but hasn’t had the chance because of school work and meetings. He also has been teaching 3 kids as a side job to keep himself connected to the music. So it’s safe to say that Yuuri’s had a busy week.

“Ah, don’t worry about me, just some school requirements I had to finish. I only have 3 exams to take, anyways. I took some exemption quizzes and passed most of them. I just kind of suck at Chemistry and Algebra.” Yuuri waves off the concern on his friend’s face. “Anyways, I’m just here to get some biscuits of something. What’re you studying?” Yuuri asks, standing on his tip toes to reach the tops shelf, where his Milano biscuits sat. “Russian.” Phichit answers with malice. Yuuri laughs, “I mean, you do kinda have to learn about Russian stuff, you do live in Russia right now. And it really isn’t that bad.” Yuuri leans over the island to read Phichit’s open text book. “Easy for you to say. You’ve been here since you were, what, eleven? I’ve only been here for two years, and I still haven’t managed to grab onto the subject.”

“I learnt it pretty fast actually and I’ve been here only a year before you came Phichit.” Guang-Hong interjects with a smug look. “Damn geniuses and their big ass brains.”

“Eh, I’m gonna go now. What time is it, actually?” Yuuri asks as he puts his empty glass in the dish washer. “it’s 1:13 pm. Why? Do you have somewhere to go to?” Phichit leans on his hand. “Yeah, I’m going to the rink at 2.” Yuuri Answers Looking back at the Thai boy. “Ooh~ Can I go with you? You can teach me your skater moves! I have a date with Seung-gil and I kind of want to show off to him.” Phichit sticks out his tongue. Yuuri sighs, “I would, but don’t you have to study for your exams?” Yuuri points out. “Yeah… But! You have to too! And- and You can teach me a bit of Russian while we’re there!” Phichit reasons. Yuuri’s eyes narrow, considering Phichit’s reasoning. “Hmm, sure… But you have to listen to what I say, Phichit, or I’ll have you slip so many times you won’t be able to walk without feeling pain.” Yuuri threatens playfully. “Yes, yes.”

“Guang-Hong, would you like to join us?” the youngest male shook his head lightly. “No thanks, I still have to study for my Trigonometry exam, I’ve been struggling with it lately.” Yuuri hums. “I’ll help you with that when we arrive from the rink, okay?” Guang-Hong nods with a grateful smile.

“Phichit, you better meet me here at 1:50, kay? I’m going to schedule us some ice time.” Yuuri says before walking away to prepare his things.

* * *

“Ahhh, where’s my sweater…” Yuuri rummages through his closet to find his black turtleneck sweater. It was now 1:47 pm on Saturday, and Yuuri was getting ready to go to the rink. “Aha!” He exclaims, finally finding the black fabric. Yuuri sighs, chucking the fabric in the black sports bag.

“Yuuri, you ready to go?” Phichit enters the room with a small backpack on his back. He looked about ready to go, dressed in a black skin tight jersey and black leggings. “Yeah, let me just get my skates then let’s go.” The older male reached for a black box on the top shelf of his closet. “Woah woah woah.” Phichit interjects, running his eyes up and down Yuuri. “you’re wearing… That?” Phichit asks with a playful disgusted tone.

“Yeah… What’s wrong with what I’m wearing…?” Yuuri looks down on his outfit. An oversized blue knit sweater with a black Dri-Fit shirt underneath with Nike sweatpants. “Nothing! It’s just, You might see a particular Victor Nikiforov there and I thought you’d want to look cute or something.” The younger male throws his hands up in surrender. Yuuri sighs, “Why would I want to look cute for Victor?” Yuuri’s cheeks flush a light pink.

Phichit smirks. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you like him~?” Yuuri rolls his eyes, his blush darkening. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. And my outfit is fine! Come on, let’s go.” Yuuri grabbing his belongings before brushing past Phichit out of the room. “Okay, okay~ sorry.”

They walk out of the building after bidding goodbye to some of their dorm mates. They gave them incredulous looks, asking them about their exams. They answered them with awkward smiles and scratches to their heads. The musicians walk to the older one’s car, laughing.

“You go through that interrogation every exam times when you go out?” Phichit asks flinging his arms around for emphasis. “No, they don’t usually notice me.” Yuuri chuckles at the boys display. They enter the car, making sure they locked it. “hey, Yuuri? Why do you like skating so much?” Phichit asks as they settled. Yuuri turns to his junior and tilts his head. “I guess it’s because I’m not a genius to the sport.” The Japanese teen says, pulling out of the parking area. Phichit only hums.

“Now, why’re you so interested in ice skating all on the sudden? I remember you declining my invitations many times before.” Yuuri raises his eyebrow at the 17 year old, but keeps his eyes trained on the road. “like I said. That guy, Seung-Gil Lee, is taking me on a skating date. I want to impress him”

“So that’s why you ask to come with me. On the weekend before the exams. Is that really a good idea Phichit?” Yuuri side eyes the younger one. “I mean, probably not. But! No turning back now, your scheduled ice time is at 2:10 and its already 1:57.” Phichit says with a mischievous tone. The Japanese musician sighs, giving in to the Thai’s argument.

“fine, but I’m not teaching you anything complicated. And I’m cramming your brain with Russian stuff when we arrive.” Phichit fist bumps the air, only to jerk forward as the car stops abruptly. “Yuuri! What the heck!” Phichit exclaims, rubbing his chest that hit the dash board. “Whoops… sorry. The cat suddenly ran across the street…” Yuuri scratched the back of his head.

“You’re going to kill me one day you know that?”

* * *

The two musicians arrive at the rink at 2:06 pm. They shuffled through the door, bickering in English. They were met with some wild eyes and confused looks as some of the people didn’t speak English. “Let’s get you some skates then…” Yuuri says, walking towards the counter. “Hey Maila, we’re here for the 2:10 scheduled ice time?” Yuuri greets the woman who looked to be in about her early twenties. “Yuuri! Great timing, Yura and the others are on the ice right now too. Oh? Who’s your friend?”

“This is Phichit, he wanted to come along with me today.” Yuuri conversed with the woman in Russian before Maila turns to the younger Asian male. “Hello, Phichit! I’m Maila. I understand you want to rent some skates?” Maila smiles brightly at Phichit, to which the boy returns. “nice to meet you, Maila. And yes, I would like to rent some skates.” Phichit says with a slight nod.

“Ah, yes! Let me just get your shoe size…” The conversation between the two blurred as Yuuri got tackled to the ground. “Katsuki!” a feminine voice exclaims from his back. Yuuri chuckles, giving the arms around his neck a pat. “Hello, Mila.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be on the ice, Mila?” Maila asks from behind the counter. “I was. I’m heading to the ballet studio. Wanna join me, Katsuki?” Mila asks as she finally gets off the older one’s back. “As much as I want to accompany you, I can’t. I came to clear my mind and I have someone with me. Mila, this is my best friend, Phichit Chulanont.” Mila rushes over to the Thai boy. “Hi! I’ve heard a LOT about you from Yuuri over here. I heard some of your pieces too! They’re amazing! I hope I can work with you some day!” Mila shakes the boy’s hand excitedly. “Ah! Hello Mila Babicheva! I’ve heard a lot about you too! You’re an amazing skater and I hope to work with you one day too!”

Phichit is a pretty well-known musician as well, He’s won several different music competitions from all over Asia and Europe. He really skyrocketed when it was announced at a certain music competition in Italy when he place 1st and Yuuri 2nd. He’s composed pieces for skaters from southeast Asia and other clients.

Phichit also admired figure skaters and their dedication to the art. Their long hours of training to produce a beautiful performance always amazes Phichit. However, unlike Yuuri, he never really had an interest in he himself figure skating.

Until today, that is.

“Do you skate, Phichit?” the red haired 17 year old tilts her head at the boy. “No, but it looks interesting.” Phichit smiles radiantly. Mila smirks, telling the boy to put on his skates. “It isn’t as easy as it looks though.”

“Yeah, I know. From all the figure skating videos and competitions I’ve watched, I’ve gathered a much.” Phichit says with a nervous chuckle. Yuuri was lacing up his skates beside the younger Asian, having just returned from placing his bag in a locker. “Relax, I’ll be there if you fall.”

“you say that as if you didn’t fall on your butt when you entered the rink last week, Yuuri~” A voice coated in a thick accent spoke in English from behind the three. ‘Hello, Victor. And would you please forget about that happening” Yuuri says with slight embarrassment. “hmm, no. it’ been implanted in my brain.” Yuuri sighs then gestures to Phichit.

“Victor, Phichit. Phichit, Victor.” The two did their own greetings and shook each other’s hand. “Now, isn’t your midterms this Monday? Aren’t you supposed to be studying like the great students you are?” Victor asks in a teasing manner, making Yuuri roll his eyes playfully. “we just happen to have some free time on our hands, and what better way to teach my Junior here Russian than helping him with a bunch of Russians around us.” Victor’s eyes find their way to the younger Asian and smiles. “Russian, eh? Then that won’t be a problem! We are here to help!”

“I- uh, Thanks?” The boy says unsurely, already double thinking his decision to come with. Yuuri chuckles at his friend before standing to walk to the entrance of the rink. “Well, come on.” The Japanese teen removes his skate guards before stepping foot on the slippery surface. He sighs in relief as he gets on the ice without falling. But that relief soon washes away as a screaming 15 year old crashes onto the his side. “Hello to you too, Yurio.” He says with a pained voice, patting the younger one to get off of him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying or some shit?” Yuri says as he stableizes both him and Yuuri on thei feet. Yuuri grins in amusement, “Glad to know you guys know my schedule.” Yuuri leans on the wall, taking off his knit sweater. Yuri rolls his eyes before skating away, continuing his training. “What’s with him today?” Yuuri turns to the silver haired man standing on the other side of the wall. “I may have told him that there was a sale in that clothing store with all the pattern crap. There wasn’t one when he went there.”

“isn’t that store a 45 minute drive from here?” the Russian put on a guilty smile. “oops?” Yuuri ignores the response, turning towards Phichit. “Here, I’ll hold your hand.” Yuuri smiles softly, hoping to reassure the musician. Phichit looks at the offered hand unsurely, but takes it none the less. He timidly steps on the frozen surface, balancing himself on his feet. Yuuri smiles “there… don’t think about falling. Good…” Yuuri encourages Phichit, making the younger one smile.

Victor watches the exchange fondly. Seeing how Yuuri is with his junior made the Russian man smile. He leans on the boards, fidgeting with the knit sweater beside the red and white skate guards. “You like him, huh?” A presence beside victor spoke, and it was none other than Mila Babicheva. “He’s a good person with amazing capabilities. What’s there not to like?” Victor responds, his eyes still glued to the two musicians conversing in basic Russian. “You know what I mean, Victor.”

“Perhaps I have my eyes on him on a… romantic way. But I simply do not have time for romance, and I’m sure neither does he. We’re both at the peak of our careers, after all.” Mila sighs before pushing herself off the boards. “Sometimes, I wish the two of you can give yourselves a break. Life isn’t just about one thing. I’m going to the studio now, excuse me.”

Victor eyes the retreating figure in confusion. He then shrugs before removing his own skate guards and entered the rink, skating towards the two musicians.

Just then, he lets himself think. Maybe, _Just maybe._ Mila was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler, I guess. Just got some inspiration eheh
> 
> Kinda want to be a figure skater in my next life lmao (I don't actually believe in reincarnation but oh well)


	8. La parfum de fleurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a room with dust particles and instruments, the next piece of the puzzle is found.
> 
> [Yuri!!! On ice OST- La parfum de fluers](https://soundcloud.com/user-985807580/la-parfum-de-fleurs?in=user-985807580/sets/yuri-on-ice-soundtrack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter alternative title: rumors spiral
> 
> this is a longer one, thats probably why it took me almost four days to finish (i could have finished it in a day tbh, i got distracted)
> 
> the title is a line from don't lose ur head from six, just thought it'd be fitting.

“Phichit! Oh my god!” Yuuri shrieks as he and Phichit slide onto the cold ice. The pair is a tangle of limbs on the ice laughing like they were the only people in the Olympic sized rink, making the other skaters on the ice look at them with amused expressions. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t paying attention, you babbling in gibberish.” Phichit reasons, mirth dancing in his eyes. “I wasn’t babbling in gibberish! Seriously, you have to have at least understood Russian.” The older male stands, offering a hand to the Thai boy still on the frozen surface. “All I said was 'привет’ [1]”

Victor stands by the boards with a small smile on his lips. Though, extremely amused, there was a slight pang in his chest that he could not identify. He watches the two musicians link arms as they skate around in laps, Victor circling around them once in a while when the was taking short breaks in between drills. The two looked incredibly close and comfortable with each other, justified by Yuuri’s usual shyness and awkwardness not being found when the younger Asian was with him than when he was not. It rivaled Yuuri’s comfort with Yuri, who Yuuri’s known since he was 14 from Lilia’s ballet class he attends once in a while (Lilia finds him to be a joy to work with). It had Victor thinking, _is there something going on here or…?_

“Are you alright?” Victor skates towards the pair as they get up from the rather painful looking position. “I’m alright, though my ankle isn’t quite agreeing with me right now. Phich?” Yuuri winces, applying pressure on his right ankle, which he twisted in an awkward angle in the crash. “I’m fine. I think we should get you to the stands to check on your ankle to be safe.” Yuuri nods with a slightly pained look. Victor loops the younger males arm around his neck, causing Yuuri to whip his head, startled. “it’ll be easier for you this way.” Yuuri looks away, red blooming on his delicate looking face. _Victor almost choked at that, but no one has to know that._

Unbeknownst to Victor, Phichit smirks at the display, silently taking out his phone to take a few photos to show Ji later on in their study session. He snickers at the red looking Yuuri before skating slowly, afraid to fall again. Given how Yuuri was limping and wincing with every time he stepped lightly on his foot, it was probably a sprained ankle. At that moment, Phichit’s expression changes from amused to concern. “Yuuri, I’m so sorry.” Phichit keeps up with the two, stumbling a few times. “No, no. It was my fault for not steadying you faster.” Yuuri smiles reassuringly, wincing shortly after.

“Here we go…” Victor carefully helps Yuuri onto the solid ground as Phichit hands him his red and white skate guards. “ _itai.”_ Yuuri hisses, his glasses sliding off his small nose. Yuuri yelps, feeling his feet being lifted off the ground, his whole body, actually. Strong arms lift him easily, as if he weighed nothing. “V-victor-“

“Is this okay?” Flustered, Yuuri only nods, not trusting his voice. Victor smiles indulgently, unnoticeably breathing in Yuuri’s scent. _He smells like of a flowery fabric softener, with the slight smell of dust and ice._ And to Victor, he smelt like home.

They make it to the cool metal seats in pregnant silence. Victor slowly sets the teen down before kneeling. He unlaces the leather boot, taking it off Yuuri’s foot slowly and carefully. Yuuri lets out a yelp in surprise, leaning down to take the boot from Victor’s hands, fingers brushing in the process. Yuuri’s cheeks bloom in a ruby blush. “Take off your sock, I’ll get some ice from the counter.” Victor turns to stand, his ears red. Yuuri nods, holding his skate, still frozen in place.

Phichit coughs, making Yuuri whip his head towards the sound. Phichit throws him a teasing look, wiggling his eyebrows. “What?” He dozily asks, running is fingers over where Victors have been. “he’s so into you.” Phichit smiles teasingly as the older male flushes even brighter. “he’s not… no one is ever into me.” Yuuri looks down, unlacing his other skate. Phichit snorts. “yeah, right.”

“What’s so funny?” Yuuri pulls out his Nike running shoes from his bag before shoving the newly cleaned skates into the bag. “you were kidding, right?” Phichit stops chortling abruptly, looking incuriously at the boy beside him. “No?” The Thai boy groans, burying his head in his hands. “you’re one of them.” He eyes the older Asian in disbelief. Yuuri has a conflicted and confused look on his face. “What do you mean?”

“The type that are like really hot and/or pretty but they think they’re not.” Phichit unlaces his rented skates, putting his running shoes back on. “I’m really not though…” Phichit sighs, letting the topic go. _For now._

“Does it hurt?” Phichit gestures to the slightly swollen ankle. Yuuri narrows his eyes, “What do you think, Phich?” Yuuri says with mirth in his tone. Phichit laughs “Right, sorry that was a stupid question.”

“how’re you going to take your P.E. exams with that ankle?” He leans on his hand, pointing at the sprained ankle. Yuuri shakes his head, following his friend’s eyes to his foot. “I was exempted from that. Won a tennis match.” Yuuri sighs. He briefly thanks his parents for the tennis camps he had attended with Yuuko when he was younger.

Victor walks in with a cold compress, covered blades lightly clacking against mat. “Here, they didn’t have ice… in an ice rink. Isn’t that ironic?” Victor lightly chuckles as he approaches the two Asians on the seats. “It’s now problem! It doesn’t even hurt that much anymore.” Phichit presses on the flesh, Yuuri flinches in pain. Phichit rolls his eyes. “Sure. It doesn’t hurt huh.”

Victor smiles slightly, kneeling, gently placing the leg on his thigh to press the cold compress on the area. The Japanese teen sucks in a breath, but says nothing in protest. “It’s most likely just a sprain, but we should get this checked in the infirmary, to be sure.” Yuuri lets out a small sound of approval.

The rink entrance opens revealing a raven haired man. “Hey Georgi.” Yuuri waves at the older man, but retracted his hand when he turns to the three. His eyes were puffy and red with dried tear stains on his flushed cheeks. “Hey… what happened to you?” Georgi manages to let out, voice shaky. “I’m fine, just twisted my ankle a bit… how about you?”

“Huh? I’m- I have to go.” He chokes before sitting on the other side of the stands, lacing his black skates.

“Looks like he’s had a rough day…” Phichit whispers. “Another break up, huh?” Yuuri looks away from the scene, looking at the silver-haired Russian instead. “Yeah… it’s been two days.” Yuuri nods. “Oh crap…” Yuuri realizes an important factor. “I can’t drive us back to the dorms.”

“I can drive us back.” Phichit’s eyes sparkle. “No you can’t. you haven’t learnt to drive yet, remember?” Yuuri sighs, opening his phone. “I can try to ask Ji to pick us up, but he just started learning to drive.”

“I can drive you.” Victor offers, thigh still under Yuuri’s leg. Yuuri whips his head to the man. “Oh no, I couldn’t possibly trouble you more than I already have.” Victor chuckles, his free hand reaching for dark strands of hair. “You aren’t a bother. And even if you were, you’re worth the trouble” Yuuri looks away and nods.

“Shall we? I’m going to end my training here for today.” Victor sets the leg down carefully. “Is Mr. Feltsman okay with you doing that?” Yuuri looks at him with furrowed eyebrows. Victor waves his hand in dismissal. “It’s fine. I’ve been here since 6 am, It should be fine.” Yuuri narrows his eyes but says okay.

* * *

The three were walking out of the warm nurse’s office when a phone started to ring. It was Yuuri’s.

“ _Yuu-chan? It’s been a while since you called. Is something wrong?”_ Yuuri conversed in Japanese, the two others not understanding what he was saying. “ _What do you mean ‘is something wrong?’. You were spotted with Victor Nikiforov on Monday at a competition and at the beach! And you weren’t going to tell me?”_ The girl on the other line, Yuuko, Shrieked.

Of course Yuuko would react like this, she was a fan of Victor way before Yuuri was after all. Yuuko is a figure skater that represented Japan in the senior division. She is Yuuri’s childhood best friend, so it’s natural she would feel betrayed.

But that aside, how did Yuuko know that Yuuri was in contact with Victor? He certainly didn’t tell Yuuko as they haven’t talked in weeks. He didn’t say anything to his family too when they had their weekly call.

“ _What? I didn’t think it was important- wait, I didn’t tell you anything about Victor. Are you stalking me?”_ Victor raises his eyebrows when he hears his name in the conversation. Yuuri just shakes his head and looks around for the very familiar tuft of auburn hair. Yuuko scoffs, sounds of rustling fabric was heard before the vigorous sound of typing on a keyboard. “ _Why would I go to Saint Petersburg just to stalk you? You’re all over twitter.”_ The Japanese males eyes widen, he hasn’t been on social media in days to focus on his school works.

“ _What!? What do you mean I’m all over twitter? Oh my god Yuuko.”_ Yuuri lets go of his grip on the Russian’s shoulder and frantically fishes in his bag to pull out his iPad. He quickly opens twitter to see #VictorNikiforov, #YuuriKatsuki, and #Victuuri trending in figure skating. His notifacations were filled with mentions and comments on his latest tweet.

 _“When did this happen?”_ Yuuri sighs scrolling down his notifications. _“Monday, apparently. Anyways, you have to call me later, kay? You need to tell me everything. Coach is calling me back to practice.”_ Yuuko hangs up before Yuuri could protest. The teen groans, rubbing his free hand down his face. “ _kuso…”_

“you okay there? That sounded pretty bad?” Victor tightens his grip on the younger male in attempt to comfort him. “Yeah, it was just Yuuko. She saw something on twitter.” He limps to the nearest surface. “Oh? What is it.” Phichit walks over to the older male, leaning in to see the wide screen. “Rumors.”

Victor raises his eyebrows. He felt like it was something he scrolled past a while ago. “What about?” He pads towards the two, also leaning to see what was on the screen. There, sat big bold words, a title of an article. An article about them.

**Victor Nikiforov, The Ice Prince of Russia, spotted with mystery boy**

****

_Saint Petersburg, Russia- Nikiforov was said to be seen in various places in his Home town, Saint Petersburg, with an unknown man who later was identified as the prodigal musician and composer, Yuuri Katsuki. The two were seen together at a small café called Shavo’s, near the music university Katsuki was said to be attending._

_The two were then seen again at a local music competition and at the beach of Saint Petersburg on the night on Monday, xx/xx/xx._

_Tell us your thoughts on this situation on our twitter @thestarofficial_

**Nikiforme** @Victorisbaby . 2d

I don’t buy it. Victor is way too focused on skating to be mingling with musician nobodies.

**Reply by @iceicebaby**

Don’t be mean, you don’t even know how gifted Yuuri is in many departments. He composes the pieces for Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuko Toyomura, and other figure skaters. You’re supposed to be a fan? Don’t make me laugh.

**Reply by @Victorisbaby**

So? Victor is the only figure skater that matters anyways.

**#Victuuri** @iceicebaby . 2d

Oh my god! They look so cute together! Does this mean that Yuuri is composing for Victor now too? #Victuuri

**Reply by @katsudown**

I sure hope so! This is the collab we’ve been waiting for ladies.

 **Mila** @MilaBabi . 2h

@Katsukiyuofficial @V-Nikiforov is there something you’re not telling us?

_Translated from Russian_

**Reply by @Yurochka**

Oi, answer this.

The Japanese male turns to bow, apologizing profusely. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t notice we were being photographed at the places where I asked you to be with me. I’m so sorry I might have ruined your image.” Gloved hands cups Yuuri’s cheeks, guiding him to look up. “You didn’t know, I didn’t know. I’m sorry that you got dragged into this, and Yuuri you have not tarnished my image, if anything you just made me look good for being with the prettiest most beautiful guy in the world.”

Aqua blue pierces through caramel ones, they stood there looking into each other’s eyes like they were the only ones in the room. More like they were the only ones in the world.

Until they weren’t.

“I hate to interrupt, but we kind of have to go home to study for our exams…” with that line, the spell broke. The two older males look down, pink filling their cheeks, both visible against pale white skin. “A-ah, yes. W-we should go.” Victor offers his shoulder for Yuuri to hold onto. Yuuri silently nods, placing the gadget back into his gear bag. The Thai boy stays back from the two as they start walking towards the exit. He smirks, _Oh? This is new._ The takes a few pictures before sending them all to Ji.

* * *

“How will you get back?” Yuuri asks as they pull up to the parking area of the dorm building. Victor shrugs, helping Yuuri out of the car. “I could probably call Georgi or Mila to pick me up, or I could take a taxi back to rink to get my car.” The Russian loops the younger males arm around his shoulder. “Oh my god. You have your car at the rink, I just made your day more tiring, I’m so sorry.” At the last minute Victor pulls Yuuri onto his back (haha bach, get it? Ew that was a bad joke please pardon that.) the teen shrieks, causing Victor to laugh. “You just made my day brighter. Here, let me get you to your room.” Yuuri relaxes slightly, melting into the Russian.

Phichit had just ran into the dorm to get an ice pack from the freezer to help with the swelling, leaving the two alone. _Let’s be real, Phichit and Ji were watching them from the window._ Victor noticed the two high school students faces pressed up to the tinted glass windows, only chuckling at the sight. He perches Yuuri higher on his back to make to more comfortable for them both. “Aren’t I heavy? I can walk fine.” Yuuri leans to whisper into the older male’s ear, Victor feels a shiver run down his spine. “You weigh like nothing to me, Yuuri.” The other male buries his face into the back of the Russian’s neck, feeling a blush flood his cheeks. Victor smiles softly at the action but says nothing as they walk to the front door.

The door opens just as Victor steps onto the patio, revealing three teenagers. There stood Phichit, and two Asian boys with brown hair. “We should get Yuuri to his room, can you lead me there?” Victor smiles at the three, tightening his grip on Yuuri’s lean thighs. “follow us.” The one with a slight Chinese accent gestures the man to enter the large dormitory, leading him to an elevator, _yes, there was an elevator in the dormitory. Damn how rich is this school?_

“You can just let me down, you know?” Yuuri mumbles against Victor’s sweat shirt. “It’s easier this way. Unless you’re uncomfortable, of course.” Yuuri lazily nods, resting his cheek on his shoulder. “I knew something would happen, how’re you going to take the exams in that condition?” the one with an evident Japanese accent turns to look at the other Japanese. “I can take the exams fine, Hikaru-kun. Plus, you already know that the only exams I have to take is Chemistry, Algebra, and Russian.” The boy, Hikaru, scrunches his nose. “Oh, sorry, how rude of me.” Yuuri shakes his head.

“Victor, this is Ji, Phichit’s classmate and this is Hikaru my classmate. Ji, Hikaru, this is Victor.” The younger boy, Ji, raises his eyebrows with a teasing smile. “The Victor? The one you always talk abou- mmph!” The sentence was abruptly stopped by a hand covering Ji’s mouth. Hikaru smirks, leaning on the younger male, hand still on his mouth. “Let’s not do that. Would you look at that, we’re on yuuri’s floor.” Victor’s eyes widen. _they have their own floors?_

Seeing the expression on the older male’s face, Phichit laughs. “No, no. we don’t have our own floors. There are six students on each floor, this is the floor where Yuuri’s room is.” Phichit walks out of the crowded elevator, leading the group to a dimly lit corridor with three doors on the left. They stop in front of the room with a name tag that read Katsuki.

“Hey Yuuri, where’s your key?” Hikaru walks to go behind the two, taking the bag from Yuuri’s shoulders. “front pocket. The left one.” Yuuri lazily answers, unconsciously burying his face deeper in Victor’s neck. If Victor was bothered in anyway, he didn’t show it, for he only had a fond smile gracing his slightly chapped lips.

Hikaru inserts the key into the key hole, twisting it to unlock. The door opens to reveal a fairly large room, which was enormous compared to normal dorm room. The room was filled with natural lighting from the window on the other side of the room. In front of the window was a white piano, not exactly grand, but was fairly long and had many keys. The room wasn’t even Yuuri’s official practice studio but it held quite a few instruments.

A ukulele sitting on a stand just by the homey looking sitting area. a gig bag that looked like the one Yuuri had brought with them to the beach with Victor, undoubtedly holding a well-polished violin. An acoustic guitar that sat on a stand right next to Yuuri’s bed which the wall next to it adorned posters of multiple different musicians and figure skaters, including Victor. (lol this is the exact copy of my room minus the figure skating posters)

“Wow…” Victor says, as it was the only thing he could say. He felt somewhat closer to Yuuri, having had a glimpse of who he was. The room reflected Yuuri immensely, clean but it looked lived-in. The combination of his passion for the ice and for the music can be seen just by looking at the posters. The gaming set up and the messy desk that was decorated with endless amounts of school work.

They moved to the bed, placing Yuuri on the soft mattress. Victor grabs a soft pillow, placing the sprained ankle above it to elevate it. Yuuri sighs, adjusting himself on the bed, making sure to stretch his aching back. The Russian smiles, combing his hand through raven strands, much to the owner’s surprise. “I have to go, but I’ll see you after your midterms to talk about the piece?” He says as he pulls his hand away from the other male.

“thank you for taking care of me, but are you sure you want to take a taxi? You can borrow my car and drive to the rink, you can just leave it there and I’ll pick it up after this heals.” The Japanese pulls on the older man’s wrist, uncertainty swirling in his vibrant, very expressive eyes. “I’m fine, Solnyshko. Just focus on getting that ankle better, don’t worry about me.” Yuuri furrows at the endearment, did he mean anything when he called him that?

“I can drive him.” A voice cuts the sweet moment short, making the two turn their heads to the source of the voice. Ji smiled softly at the sweet display and offered to drive Victor back to the rink, he had to get some things from 7-eleven anyways, and the rink was on its way there. The eldest male shook his head. “No, no. No need to do that, I would hate to trouble you.”

“I have to get something near the rink anyways, it won’t be a problem. Yuuri then leans to get a clear view of the Chinese teen before smiling. “thanks, Ji”

The youngest boy nods his head before walking out of the room with the other two teens, leaving Yuuri and Victor alone to say goodbye. “I’ll text you later, get well soon, zolotse.” Victor throws him his signature heart shaped smile before reaching to squeeze the latter’s hand. He got up and waved, walking out of the room that now only occupied one.

As soon as Yuuri heard the door click, he all but screams bloody murder into his pillow.

* * *

“We’re finished!” Two college students walk into the dorm building on a Wednesday afternoon, one raising his hands in celebration while the other followed in calmly, an amused smile playing on his lips. “You’re finished. I finished yesterday.” The raven haired Japanese chuckled, patting his friend on the shoulder. “I stand by what I said, we’re finished!” Yuuri rolls his eyes but laughs.

Yuuri’s ankle was better now. It was still kind of sore, but he can walk properly without feeling like absolute shit. No skating though, for at least 2 more weeks.

“not exactly. We still have the composition project, Hikaru-kun.” The two walk into the kitchen, pulling stools to sit on. “Geez, you didn’t have to remind me just when I finished my exams.” The younger Japanese slumps onto the cool marble surface, Yuuri chuckles. “I just finished mine last night. I’m guessing you haven’t even started?” Hikaru only groans, hiding his face into his arms.

 _Ding._ Yuuri feels a vibration from his pant pocket from a notification. Hikaru looks up to see what it was, only to be greeted by a smiling Yuuri. Hikaru raises his eyebrows and pulls his lips into a smirk, “Is that a certain Russian figure skater with silver hair and blue eyes?” The younger Japanese says in a teasing tone, pulling Yuuri from his giddy state. “Maybe. He just texted to congratulate me on completing my exams.” Yuuri puts his phone away, awkwardly coughing into his closed fist.

“Oh my god, you guys are so into each other.” Yuuri laughs, shaking his head. “He’s not into me. He’s just really nice.” The older Japanese stands, taking his bag with him. “Oi, where are you going?” Hikaru calls out from behind him as Yuuri starts walking towards the front door. “I’m going to the studio to meet with Victor, I have to finish that free skate piece somehow.” Yuuri walks out of the building, ignoring Hikaru’s yells for him to come back.

Sure. Yuuri was exhausted from his exams as well as his composition project, but the is one thing that can calm Yuuri down from all that has happened in in the past 2 weeks. And that, of course, was Music. Having Victor’s presence was a bonus, though.

Yuuri types in the studios address to the older male, making sure to put in the important details.

Honestly, Yuuri was surprised when he heard that Victor wanted to be part of the process. Mostly his clients, excluding Yuuko, would just leave him to do his thing and give them the piece that satisfies them (well not exactly just _satisfy_ them, pieces that leave them teary eyed and/or touched). He liked Victor, a lot. Even before Yuuri met him, he liked his style of skating, the style of skating as to every emotion that was shown on the ice was real and genuine. He wanted to compete against him when he was younger, but he soon came to realize that skating wasn’t his path. So he just admired that raw emotion, he admired the person who was the source of that raw emotion from afar. It was mainly the reason he realized he wanted to compose for skaters. It was his contribution to the ice, his connection to it.

Yuuri soon arrived at the building that held the studios, he slipped in the key to his private studio and opened the locked door. The Japanese man puts his bag that contained empty sheet music on the floor next to the bookshelf of folders and books that contained sheet music. He silently pads over to the side of the room where wooden stringed instruments hang from the wall and takes a neatly painted white violin.

There was a vibration from his pocket that disturbs the serene atmosphere. Yuuri picks it up to read the message on the front screen

**Victor. 16s**

I have to run an errand for Yakov. I’ll be there in 10 :)

Yuuri sighs, both in relief and in disappointment. He had wanted to practice his project composition for a little bit and the parts that had already been written for the violin on Victor’s piece before Victor arrived, but was disappointed to know that he won’t be seeing Victor for another few minutes.

He places a shoulder rest on the violin before placing the instrument on his shoulder. He closes his eyes, feeling the rhythm of the piano accompaniment in his mind. Then he raises his bow to hit the first note. It was a calming sound and it was something you would hear in a music concert. Yuuri made sure to put in his own twist on the music, composing it with the idea of a boy dancing in a dark forest full of fireflies. It had a French vibe to it, something you would hear in a five-star restaurant. Ji helped with it. It was actually his idea to place a French influence on the piece.

Yuuri stands there alone, creating beautiful music using a beautiful medium. The sunlight seeping through the unclosed blinds highlighting Yuuri’s face in all the right places. And that sight was the one that greeted Victor as he walks into the studio.

Yuuri didn’t even hear the clacking of Victor’s leather shoes approaching the door, nor did he hear the gentle knocking on the door. Eventually, Victor just let himself in, texting Yuuri before he did of course. The Russian stopped in his tracks as he saw the ethereal figure of Yuuri playing the wooden instrument. He sucks in a breath, not noticing he stopped breathing, and stood there completely mesmerized by the boy.

The piece ends with a final vibrato, and Yuuri opens his eyes as he pants for air. He whispers something to his instrument like he always did before and after he plays. The Japanese turns his face towards the intrusion of light, to see Victor, mouth agape and eyes watery. “V-victor! I didn’t even notice you.” Yuuri smiles at the older one. He smiles back, willing himself to hold the tears in his eyes. There was something transcendent about Yuuri playing for himself, alone, than when he played for other people. It was surely magical, like something from the heavens. “hey, I just let myself in. You didn’t seem to hear me knocking.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t exactly hear anything earlier.” Yuuri say as he places the violin between his arm and his waist. “Congrats on finishing your midterms” Victor slowly approaches the other man, as if he was a cat on the street that he wanted to pet. “haha yeah, I only had to take two so that’s a relief.”

“How’s the ankle doing?” Victor gestures to Yuuri’s foot, putting down his bag beside Yuuri’s. “It’s better, but I can’t do anything that’ll put too much stress on it quite yet.” The Russian takes his time to study the man in front of him, mapping out his face, as if memorizing every detail.

“Uh- shall we start? I was thinking we could tinker with the piano this time.” Yuuri looks down, backing away towards the sleek black piano in the middle of the dust filled room. Victor follows shortly, padding over to the instrument. Yuuri pulls the stool back before sitting down, patting the empty space beside him. The Russian sets himself down onto the cushion, forcing himself to look at the white and black keys instead of the boy with ebony hair.

“So what should we do first?” Victor asks, watching the other man take papers with empty staffs out of a small bag. Yuuri places them on top of the piano, carefully taking a pencil between his fingers. “Just play around with the notes for a bit, we might get something.” The Japanese looks up at Victor, a soft smile stretching on his face. Yuuri takes Victor’s hand, guiding it to place onto the cold keys.

“Do you know how to play?” Yuuri asks, setting his own hand opposite to where Victor’s was. “I used to take lessons when I was younger, but I haven’t played in years.” Yuuri hums, pressing on a key. “Try pressing random keys, I’ll see what I can do with them.”

Victor starts playing a random melody, not knowing exactly what he was doing. Yuuri only listens, closing his eyes and taps his fingers against his leg. “Was that okay?” the older man stops and truns to look at the latter. “hmm? Oh yeah, let me just” Yuuri murmurs.

He keeps his eyes closed but placed his hands on the keys. He starts playing a part of what Victor came up with on a lover octave, adding a twist onto it. He plays the same series of notes over and over again before adding an f in between. And with a flick of his wrist, he reaches over to Victor’s side of the piano, striking to keys, ending the first part of the piece.

He slowly opens his eyes, quickly reaching for the pencil tucked behind his ear. He juts down half notes and quarter notes, smoothing the paper over after. He looks over to Victor, who had an awe stricken look on his face, and smiled.

There, in a room with dust particles and instruments, the next piece of the puzzle is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi.
> 
> привет- hello
> 
> i plan on finishing this before october (though that is very unlikely considering that it is already september) before our quarter exams then i'll move on tho the next Au in the series. there will most probably be an update with in this week since i don't have classes this week, but we'll see if my lazy ass can actually do it. I had planned to post this update two days ago but our wifi crashed and it just came back. I deleted the social media thing cause i don't think the pictures were actually loading. so anyways (i recommend you watch six if you're into musicals, its really nice and i'm obsessed with it)


	9. The life of Phichit Chulanont (Prelude No. 2 in C Minor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the past 15 years of his life, Phichit has had a steady schedule. Practice, go to school, eat, study practice, the occasional music competitions here and there. He was satisfied, yet hungry for more. Hungry to achieve more in his life. At age twelve, Phichit discovered a musician not much older than him. The boy was barely a year older than he was, yet he had gotten into one of the most known Universities for music at the age of eleven.
> 
> [J. S. Bach – Prelude No. 2 in C Minor, BWV 847](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-ONVkhJVSA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a filler, but come on, We all know Phichit deserves his own chapter. This is more about Phichit's friendship with yuuri and how it came to be.

For the past 15 years of his life, Phichit has had a steady schedule. Practice, go to school, eat, study practice, the occasional music competitions here and there. He was satisfied, yet hungry for more. Hungry to achieve more in his life. At age twelve, Phichit discovered a musician not much older than him. The boy was barely a year older than he was, yet he had gotten into one of the most known Universities for music at the age of eleven.

At first he thought it was odd, did he have any connections to get in? if so, it was incredibly unfair. Phichit has never been one with many connections, having to work his way into sponsorships and opportunities to have a shot in the industry. The thought of that boy, having everything given to him on a silver platter repulsed Phichit. Of course, that was before he heard the boy play.

The first time Phichit heard the prodigal child, he cried. He cried tears of various emotions, emotions that he can’t explain. One thing was for sure though, he was frustrated. Frustrated that this boy was blessed with natural born talent, something he had worked his ass off to achieve but never had. But that only drove Phichit to strive harder. He had one goal.

And that was to be Yuuri Katsuki’s equal.

Phichit worked hard. He poured his blood, sweat and tears, _So many tears,_ into practice. He barely ate, barely left the bench in front of the piano. In that time, the piano became Phichit’s friend, but it also became his enemy. He worked and worked, cried and bled, banging on pristine shiny keys in hopes of things _finally_ going his way. He gave everything he had to be accepted into that university.

Phichit was never a prodigy, never was a natural born talent like Yuuri had been. He never had anything given to him, he worked hard for everything he achieved in his life. He knew he had to fight for everything he wanted, he had to fight to be recognized.

Then the day finally came, his chance for his efforts to be seen.

It was a piano competition open for all aspiring young musicians from Asia. Phichit knew there was a scout in the audience, a scout that could make or break his dreams in attending the same university as a prodigy, his dreams on being on the same playing field.

He played like it was the last time, pouring his every last breath in the music. There were tears streaming down his face by the time he finished, the audience were on their feet. He was exhausted, but got up and bowed. He was shaking, yet he felt like he had control of everything.

He walked off the bright stage, almost breaking down the second he was out in the eye of the public. But there stood the person he chased after, in tears. He clapped and smiled through fat tears before pulling Phichit into a hug. The boy breathed out a phrase in his ear, pulling away with a smile. He wiped his tears before walking to the center of the stage, leaving Phichit to his thoughts.

_Thank you._

At fourteen a simple phrase and a transcendent performance changed Phichit’s view on the prodigal Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki was just a boy, _a boy with a broken smile._

* * *

Phichit placed second below Yuuri. There was a 30-point difference, it just wasn’t Phichit’s time yet. But it still left a bitter taste in Phichit’s mouth, it wasn’t enough. 30 points were too many, it was too big of a gap. Regardless, he posed beside the Japanese boy and another boy Phichit had failed to recognize, holding up their certificates for photos. “Mr. Katsuki, can you scoot closer to Mr. Chulanont and Mr. Bin?” The boy looked startled, placing his gaze on the floor instead. “Oh, um. Okay.” The boy raven haired boy looked at the two other placers, eyes asking for confirmation.

Phichit smiled and pulled the boy closer by his waist and gestured the other over Yuuri’s shoulder. Phichit hadn’t expected the seemingly confident performer be the soft flustered one beside him. It comforted Phichit in a strange way. It reminded him that Yuuri was human and not the untouchable music machine with a heart of steel that every makes him out to be.

It made Phichit want to get to know him better. Not as the prodigal musician, but as Yuuri. He hopes and hopes in his heart that he somehow was able to catch the heart of the scout with his music and his friend, the piano.

The photographer finally thanks them for their cooperation before scrambling off to take the photos of the top ten. Phichit gathers the courage to talk to the Japanese was beat to it. “It was a pleasure competing with you Chulanont-san. You have improved vastly since last year; our scout has had an eye on you since you stepped out on stage.” Yuuri shyly makes small talk.

Phichit gapes for much longer than necessary, making the other boy grow uncomfortable under his gaze. “You watched me perform? From before today?” Phichit manages to choke out. After all, he did think that someone who was a musician of his level would mean nothing to the Japanese prodigy, just another face he saw once the forget the next minute. Yuuri’s eyebrows furrow, a curious look on his soft face. “Of course I do, I’ve been following your music for a while now. I think you’re a talented person with so much to give, I’m envious of you for having so much expression in the music.” Yuuri offers the Thai boy a small smile.

“Oh, that reminds me. There’s a person that wants to meet you, is it okay if I go get him for a sec?” Phichit silently nods, following the older Asian’s every move with his eyes. He smiles before walking off to two adults chatting amongst themselves. Yuuri converses with them before throwing Phichit a glance, the adults following his gaze. Phichit gulps, was he in trouble?

The three walk over to where he and Yuuri were standing earlier, Phichit’s heart drumming against his chest faster with each step they take. “Mr. Chulanont, congratulations.” The tall man with long hair tied into a ponytail shakes his hand, smiling brightly at him. “Thank you, Mr…?”

“Chulanont-san, this is Celestino Cialdini, my coach. And this is Mr. Sharapov, Head of the department of Piano Pedagogy in SMS University.” Yuuri Introduces the two very important people. Celestino Cialdini was one of the top of the line music instructors, he is also very respected in the industry, having many students of his succeed in the line of work that is classical music. Then there was Vladimir Sharapov, he had a high standing in his dream university, he was most likely the scout in the audience.

“Mr. Cialdini, Mr. Sharapov. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Phichit smiles at the men, internally praying for good news. He knew better than to get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help it. Two men that had the power to make his dreams come true was there, standing in front of him, what else could they need from Phichit than offer him a scholarship? They could just be there to congratulate him, but why would Yuuri be the one to bring them to him? Just this once, he let himself indulge in the possibilities.

“Your performance was one to remember, Mr. Chulanont. You have a lot of potential, though you have limited resources.” Celestino starts. “Though we could give you the resources you need. We could give you that push in the right direction, Mr. Chulanont. That is, of course, if you want.” Vladimir smiles, though it was tight. “W-what?” The Thai blinked, not really believing what he was hearing.

The teenager beside him squeezes his shoulder and smiles. “They want to recruit you for the university and the tutelage under Celestino, Chulanont-san.” He stares at Yuuri, mouth agape. He hoping to get in, but hoping and imagining was different to it actually happening. He says nothing for a while, processing what he’d just been told in his brain. “I-I. I got in?” He breathes out, voice shaky and uncertain. Yuuri nods.

And that was what made it click in his brain.

He got in.

* * *

He was sitting in a car, driving from the airport to where he was going to spend the rest of his school years in. His luggage containing all his important belongings clacking in the car’s boot. It was silent, Phichit’s nerves filled the air. He was in a car with Celestino, who hasn’t said anything since they got In. He could sense the teen’s nerves since he picked him up at the airport.

The Italian man dropped him off at a large beige building. It was large, a bit too large for a dormitory. He was informed that they didn’t share rooms here and that he didn’t need to bring any furniture. They provided Phichit with a piano in his room for his studies but other than that, Phichit barely knew anything about anything.

He knocked on the door hesitantly, hearing the shuffle of footsteps from the other side of the door. The door swung open, and there stood Yuuri Katsuki. He smiled at the sight of Phichit before ushering him in. “Chulanont-san! We’ve been expecting you. Here, let me help you with that.” Yuuri grabbed one of Phichit’s luggage, guiding him to an elevator at the end of a corridor. “I’ll show you to your room so you can unpack and rest. You probably had a really long flight.” Phichit nods and smiles at the other boy gratefully.

Enter the small space of the elevator, only the sounds of Phichit’s yawns and their calm breaths filled the silence. Soon enough, they arrive at the floor of Phichit’s dorm room. The Japanese boy gestures the Thai to follow him with a small smile. They stopped in front of a wooden door between two other one with an empty name tag that’ll soon occupy the name of Phichit Chulanont.

The ebony haired boy turns to face the younger one, fishing something out of a bag that he was carrying. “This is your room key, and this is some snacks and a Russian to English dictionary. You’ll probably need it since all the equipment and stuff is in Russian. If you need anything, my room is at the other side of the floor. I really hope you enjoy SMS as much as I have, Chulanont-san.” The boy smiled warmly. “Phichit.” The younger one murmured. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” Yuuri asks. “You can call me Phichit, Yuuri. I hope we can be close friends.” The Thai boy smiles through droopy eyes. “I hope we can too. Would you like a tour when you get recharged and freshened up?” Yuuri’s small timid smile widens, his hands stop from its repeated clenching and unclenching. “I would like that. Thank you, Yuuri.”

“Have a nice rest, Phichit.”

* * *

Phichit woke around 7 hours later and it was now 6 pm. Phichit was starving, and he knew that now that he’s moved far away from his family, he’s going to have to cook for himself. He was in no way shape or form a great cook. He could make a few dishes like eggs and some easy recipes his mother had taught him, but it wasn’t a wide selection.

He forces himself out of bed eventually, taking a biscuit from the bag Yuuri had gotten him earlier. He was a bit lonely, and it was the in the middle of the day in Thailand. He didn’t want to call and obscure his parents’ busy schedules. He took his water battle before heading down to there the dorm’s kitchen was.

The building was eerily quiet as Phichit walks through empty hallways, has it always been like this? The silence was replaced by murmurs as the Thai boy drew closer to the kitchen. He grips his water bottle tighter, getting himself ready to meet his other dorm mates.

“No! Ji, can you please stop eating from the pan? Hikaru I you do know I can perfectly understand what you’re murmuring about over there, can you please stop cussing me out?” a voice with a slight Japanese accent was the first thing Phichit hears clearly, followed by another Japanese accented voice. “Sometimes I wish I was the only Japanese student here so I can speak and no one can understand me.”

“Gee, Hikaru-kun. Thank you so much.”

“No problem.”

“Yuuri, the soup is burning.” Another voice speaks out in an amused tone. “Shimatta.” The padding of quick footsteps echoed slightly before the sound of a stove being turned off. Phichit hesitantly enters the room, eyes instantly drawn to him. “Oh! Phichit-kun, good evening. Did you get a good sleep?” Phichit nods, the scent of Guay Teow and a few familiar smells hits him in the face. “What’s that you’re cooking?” Phichit walks closer to the group and sat on a stool. “Uh- we didn’t know what your favorite food was to welcome you so we thought we’d make you some dishes as a welcome party. This is Guang-hong and Hikaru, by the way.” The two gave him a smile and a wave.

“Oh, you didn’t have to…” Phichit was touched, these people were strangers to him yet they went out of their way to welcome him and make sure he was comfortable by cooking him dishes that were from his country. “You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to, of course. I don’t really know if it’s good since it’s my first time making it.” Phichit was quick to say that he was grateful and thanked Yuuri, to which Yuuri smiles at the younger boy.

The group of four gather on the marble island, some of Phichit’s favorite Thai dishes laid out in front of them. They dug in excited to eat, Phichit more than the others due to his exhaustion from taking a flight from Thailand to St. Petersburg.

Phichit lets out a strangled noise as soon as the flavors hit his tongue. “Oh my god! This is so good.” Phichit says in genuine joy, making the eldest of the group smile and chuckle. “I’m glad you liked it, Phichit-kun”

That’s how Phichit’s first night in St. Petersburg went, a smile on his face and 3 new friends with endless amounts of jokes that had Phichit laughing until he was out of air.

It wasn’t as lonely and sad as the thought it would be.

* * *

It was a year later and they were now in Turin, Italy. Phichit was in the center, Yuuri was on his right.

Phichit had done it.

He had beaten Yuuri at a competition.

But it didn’t feel right, seeing his best friend genuinely happy for him but so distraught at the same time. Yuuri wasn’t being himself since he got a call from his family on the performance before Phichit’s. The Japanese man points to his phone, letting Phichit know that he had to pick up. And after that, Yuuri was unreadable. He looked blank, empty. And so was his performance.

The performance was absolutely perfect, but there was something missing. It was missing its usual warmth and effect, creating a bland performance.

He knew something was wrong with Yuuri.

He knew something was wrong with his best friend.

And so he grabbed Yuuri’s arm, dragging him to the boy’s lavatory. As soon as Phichit locked the door, Yuuri broke down. Phichit was quick to envelope the boy in a hug, rubbing circles on his back. Hiccup. “v-vicchan, he- he’s g-gone…” Phichit feels his heart break. It’s been years since Yuuri saw his family dog, and he wasn’t there to see him just one last time. “Oh Yuuri… I’m so sorry…”

Phichit had won that day, but he’d rather be there for his Best friend in his grief than at some interview with people who probably didn’t really give a fuck about him.

He stayed there with Yuuri in his arms and looked out of the window in the public restroom and looked at the clear blue sky.

_Vicchan, watch over your owner, please._

* * *

Knocking snapped Phichit out of his dazed, he arranges his stuff to make it seem like he was actually studying. He walked over to the door, opening it to reveal a flushed and panting Yuuri Katsuki, holding a gig bag and a folder. “Hey Phich, can you do me a favor?” Yuuri steps inside as Phichit steps to the side to let Yuuri in the room. “Sure, I was about to wrap up studying for tonight.”

The Japanese man hands him the folder of pencil marked sheet music and pushed him to the piano in the room. “Can you play this for me? I think I might just have an idea on the piece for victor.” Phichit nodded, placing the papers on the stand as Yuuri takes out and prepares his violin. “Ready?” Yuuri asks as the perches the wooden instrument onto his shoulder. “Ready.”

His fingers moved as they read what was written on the score, then on a chord, Yuuri joins in on the duet. The piano was the main melody having the violin as accompaniment. They finished but it was lacking so much. “It great but isn’t it too short for the long program?”

“It’s only half way made, I still haven’t figured out what to do on the second half.” Phichit hums, examining the notes on the score. Yuuri smiles over his shoulder, Phichit doing the same. “Again?”

“again.”

Phichit would do anything for the people he cared about.

He would do anything for his best friend.

He would do anything for Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! 
> 
> Okay so, i came through ya'll i- 
> 
> I really hope you liked this chapter, though it does side track from the last chapter's plot, but I just needed this chapter to be posted cause of my head canon on how Yuuri and Phichit's friendship came to be. 
> 
> The next chapter would probably be out in atleast 4 days, but it could be a week. 
> 
> okay that all hehe, 
> 
> Oh! and thank you for those who left kudos and comments on this fic. It really makes my day and it means a lot to me to know that you are enjoying this story. Thank you so much!


	10. Nocturne Op.9 No. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, Yuuri. I have come to the realization that we don’t know much about each other” Yuuri looks up, still sipping his drink. “I suppose…” well, Yuuri knows a fair amount of things about the man sitting across from him, only due to him being a fan since he was in the junior circuit. The older man pouts, seeing that the teen hadn’t understood what he meant. “So I want to get to know you! It’s only fitting since we’re working together.” Yuuri nods, setting his cup of coffee on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter alternative title: honor me a dance

Yuuri was never one to get attached to his clients- except of course if they were already friends in the first place- but there he was, in his studio with Victor up till late. It was already 10 pm, yet they made no move to go home. The studio was relatively silent, their occasional small talk and laughs along with the soft sound of the piano fill the room.

Yuuri felt comfortable- content. Just sitting there with the cool keys of the piano beneath the pads of his fingers with Victor beside him, made him feel utterly calm, like it was always meant to be this way. How his presence, the accidental brushes of their fingers, the sound of his breathing, _him,_ just feels right. He lets himself indulge in the feeling, even though deep in his mind, he knows that this was temporary. This was just until they finish the music, until Yuuri strikes the last note.

It’s an ugly thought, he knows that, but he can’t help but think that when this was all over, Victor would just leave. Yuuri shakes his head, as if shaking the thought off. He falters on the melody he was playing, making the older man look over at him. “You okay?” Victor asks as Yuuri stops playing the instrument completely. He looks up to be met by bright blue eyes and finds himself drowning in them. “Yuuri?” Victor takes hold of Yuuri’s hand and gives it a squeeze, making Yuuri’s head snap towards their hands. “I’m fine, good, neat.”

 _Neat._ Yuuri internally face palms. The Russian bites back smile “That’s good then, oh no, it’s neat.” Victor snickers as the younger male lightly kicks his shin. “Ha-ha. Anyways, it’s late. Shouldn’t you go home already?” Yuuri states, looking down at his knees. _Please don’t go, please don’t go, please don’t-_ “I should…” Yuuri feels his heart squeeze. He flashes the younger man a smile. “But I don’t want to.”

Yuuri feels himself smiling back before barking out a laugh. “Don’t you have morning practice? Mr. Feltsman is not going to be happy if you show up all sluggish and tired.” Victor returns a goofy smile. “It’s an off day tomorrow. Plus, even if there was, Yakov being angry with me would be worth it if I get to spend more time with you.” The Japanese’s face burn scarlet, eyes wide and mouth agape. “Surely I’m not worth the trouble.” Yuuri looks away, casting his gaze onto the half-filled paper of sheet music.

The other man stays silent for a while, but Yuuri could feel his gaze burning a hole into his head. A warm hand grazes the Japanese male’s cheek before it grabs onto his chin and forces his eyes to meet Victor’s. Yuuri shudders, there was an unreadable emotion in the older man’s eyes and it scans Yuuri’s face as if trying to read him. “You…” The older man pauses, cupping Yuuri’s cheek. “you’re not a burden. Honestly, why can’t you see yourself the way I- _we_ see you.”

Yuuri lets out a breathy chuckle. “I really don’t know how you see me, but I’ll try?” The older man frowns, brushing Yuuri’s cheeks bone with his thumb lightly. Victor’s lips press into a thin line, bright blue boring into warm brown. The Russian pulls away, running a hand through his hair. “How about we take a break? Unless you want to call it a day.” Yuuri nods, offering a timid smile. “let’s take a break.”

Victor beams, pulling Yuuri up from the bench. “Do you want to get some drinks from the café? We could be here for a while if we plan of finishing it half-way.”

“Is it still open this time of night?” The older male glances at the clock that read 10:32. Yuuri nods, gathering his phone and wallet. “It’s the exam week so they should be open 24 hours. There should be students still studying there too.” Victor follows the younger man’s actions, grabbing his belongings.

“let’s go?” Yuuri tilts his head towards the door, taking the keys into his hand.

“let’s.”

* * *

“So, Yuuri. I have come to the realization that we don’t know much about each other” Yuuri looks up, still sipping his drink. “I suppose…” well, Yuuri knows a fair amount of things about the man sitting across from him, only due to him being a fan since he was in the junior circuit. The older man pouts, seeing that the teen hadn’t understood what he meant. “So I want to get to know you! It’s only fitting since we’re working together.” Yuuri nods, setting his cup of coffee on the table.

“What do you want to know?” Victor hums, pressing a finger to his lips in mock thought. “favorite color?” The younger man raises his eyebrows and looks at him with a questioning glance. “favorite color? Really? Out of all the questions to ask, you chose the most asked one of the bunch.” Victor simply shrugs, sipping his drink. Yuuri sighs, letting out a soft laugh. “Blue. What’s yours?”

“never really chose a favorite color, mine changes every day. Favorite composer?”

“Paganini. Favorite routine?”

“Stammi Vicino? I don’t really have a favorite, but I enjoyed choreographing Stammi Vicino a lot.” Yuuri nods, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “How did you start composing for Yuri?”

“I guess it was when we were in a ballet class when Lilia played one of my pieces when I was 16. She used it to choreograph for a student of hers that wanted to get into a company. She sat Yuri and I down and she began to choreograph, I never really knew her reasoning for why me and Yuri both, but after that class Yura demanded I composed for his program. Although, he, well Yakov, had used my older compositions for his programs too, so I guess it made sense to me at the time.”

“You and Yuri are very close, huh?” Yuuri smiles fondly, thinking about the feisty and very angry fifteen-year-old. “I guess you could say that. We’ve known each other for years, he’s like a little brother to me. Don’t tell him I said that, though. He’d kill me.”

“how did you meet?” Yuuri laughs at the memory, shaking his head. Than he began telling the happening that happened so long ago.

The first time Yuuri met Yuri was at a large ballet studio in Saint Petersburg. Yuuri had only moved to Russia at the time, starting school at the music University that offered him a full scholarship. He had been so alone with no one who spoke his language, having only spoken basic English at the time. He begged his parents to at least get him into a skating club and an occasional ballet class to keep himself grounded. At first, his parents were adamant on not letting him do extra-curricular activities, as they thought it would only be a distraction to Yuuri. They eventually gave in, as long as Yuuri maintains his high grades in academics and be focused on music and competing. It was his first class and he was stretching, in a split actually, when this small, blonde nine-year-old marched up to the Japanese and screeched that there could only be one Yuri there.

Yuuri was startled, but quite amused and confused, having only understood “can’t”, “pig”, “here”, and his own name from the younger boy’s screaming. Yuuri eventually understood what he was screeching in his face about 5 months later when he had a good grasp on the language.

(he stood still in the middle of the classroom in shock then busted into howling laughter, his broom falling on the floor as he failed to maintain his grip on it.)

(his classmates that were on cleaning duty with him thought he was bat-shit crazy until they went into middle school)

Victor could only stare at the younger man as he tells the story, warmth settling in his chest. It was clear that Yuuri loved Yuri like he would a family member. The smile on the Yuuri’s face was one of the brightest he’s ever seen on the teen’s face, his hands moving around to emphasize a part in the story. A smile took over Victor’s face, mirroring Yuuri’s, eyes sparkling in adoration.

“Anyways, enough about me. What’s your favorite animal?” Yuuri puts his hands back onto the ceramic mug. Victor silently mourns the loss of Yuuri’s cute hand gestures. “Dogs, hands down. I have a poodle.” Yuuri nodded, though he already knew that, having got a poodle of his own after Yuuko had shown him a magazine with Victor and makkachin.

“What about you, Yuuri. Do you have any pets?” Victor asks, blissfully unaware of Yuuri’s child self, naming a miniature poodle after him. “Uh, yeah. I have a toy poodle at home.” The Russian’s face lit up, positively beaming. “Oh? You like poodles too, huh?” the younger man flushes, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “yeah…”

Yuuri’s gaze shifts towards the clock on the wall behind Victor, reading the glowing red numbers. “Hey, we should get back to the studio if we plan on finishing half-way before midnight.” The older man hums in agreement before tipping the last of his drink into his mouth.

* * *

Phichit was worried.

Yuuri hasn’t been seen since that afternoon.

He’s fine, right?

It wasn’t like Yuuri to not come back to the dorms after nine in tye evening, and if he was coming home late he would text Phichit or one of their dorm mates to not wait up and lock the door since he has a key.

Yuuri coming home late wasn’t completely unheard of, but it’s already 11:23 and there has been no word of Yuuri. Phichit tried calling Victor too, but he was unable to reach the Russian as well (the reception in the studio during the night was absolute shit).

Phichit knew the older musician can protect himself well, he didn’t just skate, dance, and make music after all. But that fact still doesn’t keep down the worry rise up in his chest as he searches the dorm from every floor.

Guang-hong sits opposite on the kitchen’s marble island, blankly staring at the Thai boy that is making calls with their other dorm mates that had been out that night in hopes that Yuuri had been with them. The younger Asian rolls his eyes, heaving a heavy sigh. “Phich, have you checked the place that’s the most likely where he is?” Phichit froze, thinking over the places that he had been.

Guang-hong pulls a blank face, going to the cupboard to get a glass. “have you check his studio?” A look of realization washes over the teen’s face.

He hadn’t.

In his heap of panic, he had forgotten to check the most obvious of places. “There’s almost no reception there when it’s late, an I’m pretty sure Yuuri’s there by himself or with Victor as Hikaru said that they would be working on the piece. We can check in with him if that makes you feel better.”

Phichit nodded before following the retreating figure of Guang-hong, yelling to their dorm mates that they’ll be going out.

* * *

Two figures bustle in the studio after almost an hour in the café. The table makes a clattering sound as they put down their belongings, ready to get on with composing for the next hour or two. “first, we should maybe listen to a few pieces to gather something that we can put in the piece. Then I think we should refine the melody. After that, I think we should call it a night then possibly meet up on another day to clean the first half up so you can start choreographing.”

Given the pace on making the commissioned piece, it would be better for Victor to start on the choreography as soon as possible with the grand prix approaching so soon. The piece they’re making has to be approved by Yakov, who no doubt will, and so does the choreography.

“Okay! Lead the way, Mr. Katsuki” Victor playfully bumps Yuuri’s shoulder, causing a giggle to escape the teen. “Here, let’s maybe start with some Tchaikovsky, Mozart, Chopin then Debussy? What would you prefer?”

Victor says nothing but starts on his way to a shelf that contained disks of Yuuri’s favorite pieces to listen to. Studying the rows of identical transparent disk holders, Victor pull out a disk from the shelf that held Yuuri’s Chopin collection. Silently, he pulls out the holographic disk and puts it into the sound system.

The first few notes of [Chopin Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg%E2%80%9D%3eChopin%20Nocturne) plays. The Russian approaches Yuuri in small, slow steps, stopping at arm’s length. “Would you honor me a dance?” Victor offers his hand and bows, looking up at Yuuri, mirth dancing in blue orbs. Yuuri laughs, looking at the older man dubiously. “You’re serious?” The Russian pulls his face into a serious look, albeit looking constipated instead. “Very.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes with a huge grin, taking the offered hand. The Japanese teen yelps as he is pulled towards a hard chest, a large hand on his waist and his hand on the other’s shoulder. They fall into step with every beat of the music, dancing in the middle of the room, laughing at the very many close encounters with the piano.

“What made you choose this piece of music, Mr. Nikiforov?” Yuuri silently asks teasingly after Victor had spun him. “It looked rather interesting, like it was calling out to me.” He responds dramatically. “You chose it at random, didn’t you?” Victor feigns a hurt look. “I would never!” Yuuri raises an eyebrow, a small lift on his lips. “Okay, maybe.” They laugh silently, only to fall silent as the music crescendos.

As the last note was struck, they stood there in each other’s arms, staring up into each other’s eyes. With every second they get closer and closer, so close their breaths mingle. Until their lips were only centimeters apart. Until-

“Yuuri! Are you in her- Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”

They broke away from each other, heads whipping towards the two high school students. “P-phichit! Guang-hong! Hi, d-did you need anything?” Yuuri flushed bright red, avoiding the Russian’s gaze. “We just came to check on you since you weren’t at the dorm… Well, you seem dandy! So we’ll get going, uh, see you later Yuuri! Come on Phich.” Guang-hong hurriedly dragging the shocked boy. “Uh- yeah! See you later, Yuuri.” Phichit looks at Yuuri, the loom translating to _you better tell be everything later._

Yuuri nods, blushing even more.

“Uh- we should call it a night. I’ll refine it myself in my room…” Yuuri finally looks up to face the other man. There was clear disappointment on his face, but he was quick to cover it with a small smile. “Of course.”

“I’ll walk you to your car?” The younger man quikly added, making the latter’s smile widen. “I would love that, Yuuri.” They gather all their belongings, heading out the studio in comfortable silence. Walking slowly towards the car park, a small, silent conversation between the two lightens up the mood of the dark area. Soon enough, they reach the car, standing by it in silence, neither wanting to part.

“I’ll see you soon? Text me when you have time to help me with the rest of the piece.” Yuuri smiles, stepping back to retreat from this place. “Uh- do you have anything to do tomorrow?” Victor hesitantly asks, running a hand through silver strands. “No, I don’t think so. Why?”

“Do you maybe want to come with me to the rink tomorrow? So I can help with the piece, and I could really use some help with the choreography. I mean, only if you want to.” Victor says with uncertainty lacing his voice. “isn’t it your free day tomorrow? You should be resting.” 

“I’d much rather be at the rink or with you to be honest, but you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” Yuuri smiles softly at the other man, stepping closer. “then, I’ll see you tomorrow then. What time?”

“is 1:30 okay?”

“Yeah.” The younger male steps closer again, grin widening as he hears Victor’s breath hitch. He pushes himself up on his toes, balancing himself with a hand on Victor’s shoulder, effectively pulling him down with the action. He grazes his lips lightly on the smooth skin on Victor’s cheek, quickly pulling back right after. “Goodnight, Victor. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He turns on his heel and walks towards where the dorm buildings were situated. He puts a hand to his lips, a smile forming on them.

As the younger man retreats back to his dorms, Victor stands frozen, still in the awkward position Yuuri had pulled him in. He brings a hand to his warming cheek, not believing what had just happened. He leans on the side of his car, a huge grin taking over his face.

Safe to say, the two of them went home with happy smiles and fluttering hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry this took so long haha. i'm not going to be able to finish this before october (surprise surprise) but i'll try to update on a regular schedule during october, it being one of the busiest months for me. I probably wont be able to update for 2 weeks or so due to me studying for the exams. anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> also if you want updates on this au, i post on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mochinsanee) a lot about when i'm writing or when i'm going to update so...


	11. The Lark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter alternative title: Canada?
> 
> [Glinka/Balakirev – The Lark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQh0l240dfQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly swear to god do not know how to write notes.
> 
> also, I changed the chapter titles hehehe

Yuri watches as the Japanese musician flick his eyes over to the rink entrance for what seemed like the hundredth time in annoyance. The rink’s ballet studio where Yakov’s wife, Lilia, had some of her classes had the perfect view on who comes in or comes out of the building, giving Yuuri the chance to peek at the door.

It was 1:06 pm on Thursday, the Thursday that Yuuri and Victor had planned to meet at the rink.

He grips the barre, leg stretching behind him in an attitude. He tears his gaze away from the door and seemed to focus for a while, Yuri notes. The Russian teen narrows his eyes at the older teen, evaluating him before deeming that he was focused on what he was doing before turning away to practice adagio. Until he saw Yuuri gaze at the door once again from his peripheral vision.

Yuri groans, kicking the barre, causing it to shake from the impact making Yuuri jump at the sudden vibration. “It’s still 1:08, Katsuki. Why the hell are you so excited about your date with the old man, anyways?” The other boy flushes, casting his eyes away from the younger boy. “It’s not a date, Yura.” Yuri crosses his arms, leaning his back on the wooden barre. “Sure, whatever. That still doesn’t answer my question, though.”

“I’m not particularly excited… I just enjoy his company. And we’re just here to work on the piece and come up with some sort of choreography for his program.” Yuuri goes to grab his portable keyboard from its case, unzipping the bag with utmost care. “Is that why you came in here bringing that chunky ass looking thing?” The Russian pushes off the surface, following the older boy to the corner of the room. Yuuri only nods, placing the keyboard on top of the wooden table.

“I suppose we’re nearly done. The second half of the piece come easy now that I’ve refined the first, just some tweaking and adjusting here and there then it’s done.” The Japanese teen sighs, placing a hesitant hand on plastic keys. “So? Aren’t you supposed to be happy or something? Why are you looking like a sad donkey?” Yuri raises his eyebrow at the older boy, hand waving in his face in gesture.

“A sad donkey? Really, Yura?” Yuri scowls, turning back his back on the laughing teen. “Whatever. What time is the old man supposed to be here anyways?” Yuuri hums, eyes darting to the clock. “right about now. I should start on my cooling stretches before he gets here.”

Yuri frowns, walking towards the Bluetooth speaker. Yuuri was supposed to run through his short program in dance, but it seems that the older teen had forgotten that.

Yuri had been struggling. He’d been struggling with his short program and how he was supposed to perform it. Agape was something Yuuri had whipped up along with Eros, but it was never used for his performance, until Victor had the great idea to tell Yakov about “broadening his horizons”. Yuri wanted something familiar, and Yuuri came through. Agape was different, although it was the same set piece as Eros, it was an entirely different feeling.

It was serene and full of emotion, and Yuri knew he didn’t have that emotion. He tried to give it his all, maybe if he can’t go all out in presentation, he might be able to save it with is technical skills. He skated it over and _over_ again, danced it with Lilia until his knees buckled from below him. Yuuri helped Lilia with the choreography, but had never danced the program for Yuri himself.

Yuri played Agape, Latin words and a woman’s voice spill from the speaker. Yuuri turned to face the younger boy, raising his eyebrows in question. “You never told me who sang in this version of the piece.”

“You know well who usually helps me with my pieces.” Yuuri says with an amused expression. “Your little girlfriend from three years ago?” Yuri rebuts, smirking at the older teen’s embarrassed face. “No, Sasha never helped me with my compositions. It’s Ketty, the foreign exchange student from America. The one who moved to Canada last year.”

“It’s funny how you think I remember your friends. Now, you said you were going to dance to agape for me. Go on.” Yuuri pulls an exasperated face and sighs. “Do I really have to right now? I have to cool down.” The younger male gives Yuuri an unimpressed face that makes the Japanese teen roll his eyes, but take his place in the center of the room. Yuri smirks, he knew Yuuri would give in.

The song replays, a female’s voice singing Latin words start to fill Yuuri’s senses, the world blurring as the piece goes on. He moves fluidly, smoothly going through move after move. He replaces the jumps and spins with a few pirouettes.

Yuri watches in slight awe. He’s seen the musician dance before, and he knows that he could have taken ballet or figure skating professionally if he was allowed to, but the overwhelming emotion he feels every time he saw the Japanese musician skate, dance—or perform in general—was always a new feeling to him. With every turn, every step, every leap, Yuri feels his lungs give out slowly. The performance was pure agape.

Unbeknownst to the dancing musician, another person watches from the other side of the glass wall.

Victor’s eyes follow Yuuri’s every move. He had just arrived at the rink when the music for Agape started, and it was there that he saw Yuuri.

He swears he felt his heart _stop_.

The piece enters into its final notes, Yuuri stops dead center of the room with his hands together over his head, breathing heavily. As if a spell has broken, Yuuri whips his head towards the sound of clapping. “V-victor! You’re early.” Yuuri gives him a shy smile, putting his hands on his waist. “Nope! I’m right on time. See?” the Russian man points towards the clock displaying the time in amusement. Victor _was_ right on time.

“I’m just going to cool down for a bit, wait for me at the front?” Victor nods, flashing a smile at the younger man as he starts his cool down stretches. He avoids looking anywhere below his neck, because seeing him dance _did things to him_.

It wasn’t anything unpleasant, don’t get him wrong. It was just a feeling, a jittery feeling in his stomach.

He just got a glimpse at strong thighs and a perky butt from the tight leggings, maybe a peek at a lean torso when his loose white shirt rode up and a bit of his muscular but slender arms- _No, Victor. You sound like a pervert._

The man shakes his head, heading to the from desk to chat with Maila.

“Mailaaa~” Victor whines, slamming his hands on the receptionist’s desk. The girl rolls her eyes, not looking up from her laptop. “What do you want Victor?” She asks in an annoyed tone, which had the man in question mewl. “Maila, you wound me. But don’t you see?”

“See what exactly?” Maila raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Don’t play dumb, you see that view perfectly from here.” Victor stares intently at the musician who is laughing at Yuri’s scowl. “Of course I see the view, that ass is a treasure to humanity.” The girl says with a low whistle. “Sasha was lucky for a while.” That made Victor furrow his eyebrows. “Sasha?”

“Asandria Moskosova. The one who composes the commissioned pieces for Alexei from time to time. She’s Yuuri’s ex-girlfriend.” Maila says the fact as if it was basic knowledge. Victor stills, could Yuuri have been straight? “Girlfriend?” Maila nods, returning her gaze at the monitor. “They dated a while ago. they broke up about 2 years ago cause of Sasha going abroad, it was mutual though.” Victor nods, opening his mouth when he was interrupted. “Victor, let’s go?” Yuuri smiles at Maila in greeting. “sure.”

The two men walk towards the entrance to the empty rink in silence.

Yuuri couldn’t be straight, he knew that much. It doesn’t really bother Victor, but he was terribly curious.

“So, an ex-girlfriend, huh?” Victor brings up cooly, at least he hoped he did. “Hm? Oh, yes. She’s a musician, too. A violinist.” Victor hums. “So, have you ever been in a relationship with a guy?”

“Hmm, yeah, I guess, but none of them were serious. I’m Bi, you see.” Yuuri smiles at Victor proudly, to which the older male returns.

The two arrive at the rink, the cold instantly hitting them as the entrance opens. They place their belongings on the stands, sitting down to put their skates on. “Hey Victor?” Victor hums, turning his head to look at the younger man. “I was about to get a friend of mine to help with the piece a bit. I trust her input and she brings the pieces I make more of an oomph, if that makes sense. She helps me with most of Yura’s music and I was wondering if that’d be okay?”

“Of course! I trust you with the piece I will be skating to, Yuuri. And I don’t have a doubt that it would be perfect.” The Russian sends him a smile in assurance. Yuuri pulls on his tracksuit jacket, covering the thin material of his slightly sweat-soaked shirt. He offers a hand to the other man and smiles at him, making the latter smile back and accept the offered hand.

Yuuri pulls victor up, letting go of the warm hand before grabbing the portable keyboard and resting it on the boards. “Let’s get started shall we?” Yuuri shoots Victor a teasing smile, causing the older man to flush pink. He smiles before saying, “We shall.”

* * *

“How about this for the ChSq?” Yuuri steps into a series of steps, the edges of his blades digging deep into the ice. Victor places his finger to his lips in thought, pulling them away at the snap of his fingers. “That would definitely score high. Where’s you learn to have steps like that, Yuuri? Plenty of figure skaters would kill to have steps like yours, myself included.” Yuuri blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. “It reminds be of dancing, I suppose. I can’t be much help with the jumps, it was never my favorite thing to do, but I am decent at steps and spins, so I hope I could be of use.”

Now, Yuuri’s steps and spins weren’t just merely _decent._ They were absolutely gorgeous. His edges were very, _very_ clean, and his axis on his spins were always centered and never deterred. It’s a sure sign of hours of being on ice and in the dance studio. Yuuri would have been serious competition if he were competing, that’s for sure.

“Your help on the choreography is very useful, Yuuri. Thank you so much.” The two smiled at each other briefly before settling into a comfortable silence.

What Victor didn’t notice was he was humming. He was humming to the piece, and then some.

Yuuri comes to a halt.

He stares at victor intensely before bolting towards the keyboard, humming to the melody Victor was singing to himself, emphasizing every bit of the sound. He dabbles with the notes and the sounds before getting the melody of the sound right. Yuuri looks back excitedly at the Russian.

Victor looks at him with the same look.

* * *

_“Mr. Cialdini, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you.”_ A gruff voice speaks out from the other line. “Mr. Sharapov. I am deeply sorry, I’ve been meaning to call you back, but I could only clear my schedule now.” The Italian man lets out a light chuckle, tucking a stray strand of hair to the back of his ear. _“No, no. it’s quite alright. I’ve just been wondering if Mr. Katsuki was willing to join the CMC in Toronto, Canada in December, has he thought about it?”_

“that’s odd, Yuuri didn’t mention anything.” Celestino furrows his eyebrows, checking his record books for a possible not that Yuuri had written him that he somehow missed. _“I’m sure it just slipped Mr. Katsuki’s mind with his midterms. Would you please ask him if he has thought about it? It would really be a shame if he isn’t able to, and the response is to be expected soon.”_

“I’ll be sure to ask him about it, Mr. Sharapov. I’ll call you when he has his decision.”

* * *

“Hey Yakov, Where’s the GPF being held this year?” Mila slings her bag over her shoulder as she finishes up her on ice training for that day. The old coach grunts, looking over at his calendar. “Toronto.”

Mila groans. “Canada? Geez, the jet-lag is gonna be bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's a bit short, sorry...


	12. Partita No. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was really late, later than he should’ve stayed in the studio.   
> He grabs his bag and his belongings as he walks out of the small studio, making sure to lock the door. Just as he starts to walk out the building, he passes a studio. Sounds of a muffled violin heard through the room.   
> Huh, that’s strange. No one’s usually here this late.   
> Yuuri stares at the door for a bit, contemplating if he should knock or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter alternative title: Group of four
> 
> [Bach Partita No. 2, Allemande](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9mYjTNsSEE)

Yuuri shifts in the stool by his piano, stretching out the tense muscles from sitting for too long. He looks over at the paper, pencil marks glaring right back at him.

There it was.

It was finally done.

Yuuri sighed. He never imagined finishing it in two weeks, he almost wishes it never ended. But that’s selfish of him, that would be a disappointment to Victor and to himself.

He finished the rough draft of the parts for the piano and the violin when he got back from the session with Victor. They had gotten some Korean food from a local restaurant after to celebrate, it didn’t really feel like a celebration to Yuuri. He spent the time worrying about not seeing Victor as much now that the piece had been finished. Victor sent him worried looks the entire time.

It wasn’t truly finished. Not yet. Yuuri still had to polish the whole thing, maybe ask Ketty for a second opinion on what was lacking. He still needed to record it and apply for the copyright registration, paperwork for allowing victor to use it for his skate, etc. etc. Composing a piece and having it being released to the world wasn’t an easy thing.

It was already quite late, almost one in the morning, Yuuri noticed. The whole piece just didn’t sound right to Yuuri. The notes, tempo, Rhythm he had used were right, Yuuri wouldn’t make a mistake on those. Maybe it was the instrument? Should he have used something different? No, the piano and the Violin were perfect.

There was something missing. He was sure of that, at least.

Yuuri wobbles on his feet as he stands, stretching his arms above his head as he groans. He could call Ketty later when he heads back to the dorm. It should be around 6 pm in Toronto right now, where Ketty currently goes to school at Le conservatoire royal de musique. Or he could ask Guang-hong or Phichit for what they think, he could probably even ask Guang-hong’s boyfriend, he always did have a great sense of music.

The three were supposed to have a game night tonight as Leo was in St. Petersburg with his coach for the week, something about choreographing for a skater who skated at one of the other rinks in the city.

Yuuri puts his things back into order, placing the cover cloth over the keys, placing his violin back into its case. He yawns, shaking his head to shake off the sleepiness that had seeped into him. He still needed to call Ketty about the thing, play a game or two with the three younger boys back at the dorms.

“Crap, where did I put my phone…” Yuuri pats his sides to see if is phone is on him, frantically looking around his form. He looks at the closed lid of the piano, hoping to find the blue of his phone case atop the sleek black, but sighed to see the lid only occupying the papers and a pencil.

He runs a hand in his hair, sweat making the hair stay slicked back. He looks over at the desk by the door and relaxed as he saw the familiar blue poodles on his phone case.

It was really late, later than he should’ve stayed in the studio.

He grabs his bag and his belongings as he walks out of the small studio, making sure to lock the door. Just as he starts to walk out the building, he passes a studio. Sounds of a muffled violin heard through the room.

_Huh, that’s strange. No one’s usually here this late._

Yuuri stares at the door for a bit, contemplating if he should knock or something.

Of course he won’t, he was never one for social confrontation.

The piece that was being played was very familiar, a piece that Yuuri always heard from years ago. Memories of an empty classroom that had been used as a music room. The sound of laughter and teasing, duets of a piano and a violin. It was a piece he knew by heart since hearing it every day since he was 11 years old. It was the Partita no. 2, allemande by Bach.

Right, it was a piece that Sasha always played. Yuuri always knew that it wouldn’t work out. After all, they were both interested in _different things._ It was convenient for both of them, a sure partner, if you will. They were best friends, years of friendship, something that would be difficult to break. They both realized that at their 1-year mark that they were just not right for each other, both deciding they were better off as friends. That year, Sasha got an offer in Germany, a scholarship, Yuuri was super proud of her.

They still called each other often, asking each other for advice or just to talk. They’re friendship still as strong as ever, she was his best friend and he was hers, even with their distance.

Yuuri smiled at the memory, hiking his bag further up his shoulder. Right, he should call Sasha about the thing with Victor too. The girl would kill him if she had found out he had composed a piece for _Victor Nikiforov_ while watching a competition, Sasha was a fan of figure skating herself in the end. He should probably tell her about what he feels about the World Champion too.

Yuuri takes one last look at the studio before rushing down the hallway. Phichit was probably about to call police at this point in time.

* * *

“I’m back…” Yuuri calls out to the three teenagers playing video games in the common room. Yuuri had just arrived from the studio, exhausted from earlier that day. It’s been a while since he had danced do he was aching. Absolutely aching.

Phichit looks up at the sound of his best friend’s voice, smiling at him. “Welcome back, I was about to have a search party for you. It’s late, and you look like hell.” The older teen flops down beside him, groaning in relief as he felt the couch’s comfort. “Gee, thanks Phich.” Someone clears their throat from the other side of the large couch, a soft giggle from another person following suit.

Yuuri looks up, straining his neck to see the unknown person. He smiles as the other boy waves a hand in his face. “Hey Leo, It’s been a while. I would go over there and hug you, but frankly I do not have the energy right now.” The American laughs, drawing Guang-hong closer to his chest before reaching over to the coffee table to get an item. Yuuri follows the movement with sleepy eyes, looking over at Leo as he holds up a controller in his face. “You too tired for some COD?” Leo waves the console, retracting when Guang-hong slaps his chest.

“Yuuri looks like he’s been to hell and back, I think he needs some rest. You should go and sleep in your room Yuuri, you look tired.” Guang-hong smiles at him, resting a hand on Leo’s thigh. Yuuri grunts, picking himself up from the couch with struggle. “Wait- upupupup. You haven’t told us why you’re so late, also why do you look like hell?”

Yuuri laughs, running a hand through ebony hair. “Do I really look that bad?” Phichit gives Yuuri a look, causing Yuuri to sigh. “I was finishing the piece at the studio. I did it. It’s done.” The room fell silent, until it wasn’t. “Oh my God! Yuuri, Congrats! You did it!” Phichit exclaims, pulling his friend in a hug. Yuuri shushes the cheering teens, but laughs along. “Keep your voices down, will you? We aren’t the only ones who live here. and as much as I want to celebrate right now, I’m too drained.”

“Fine, fine. Go to sleep, but we’re going out to celebrate tomorrow though.” Phichit says in a warning tone, waving a finger to Yuuri. Yuuri laughs, grabbing his things that fell when Phichit hugged him.

“wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* * *

The first thing Yuuri hears as he wakes up it the sound of pounding on his bedroom door. He groans shifting in his bed as he tries to ignore the person knocking. The knocking continues, much to Yuuri’s annoyance.

“Yuuri! Get out of bed. Leo’s only here for a week and you are gonna spend this week with us and have fun!” Phichit yells from behind the door, knocking even faster and harder. Yuuri groans loudly, burying his head in his pillow and muttered quiet curses in the three languages he spoke fluently. He turns to look at his alarm clock, the numbers 8:17 displayed.

He sighs, slowly getting out of his bed and walking to the door. He opens the door to find the three younger teenagers fully dressed and smiling widely at him. The Japanese boy steps aside to let them in, giving them a blank look. “Good morning sunshine! How’s your morning?” Leo teased as he sits beside Guang-hong on the piano’s bench.

Yuuri grunts, shuffling around in his closet to look for an outfit to wear for the day. “It was better ‘til you people decided it was ‘wake-Yuuri-at-an-ungodly’ hour day.” Phichit rolls his eyes, walking over to the closet where Yuuri was and starts picking the clothed Yuuri rarely wears. “Uh, what are you doing?” Yuuri asks as Phichit shoves him away from the closet.

“Yuuri, honey. As much as I love you, you have horrible fashion taste. Go to the bathroom and take a shower, I’ll bring you your clothes there.” Phichit points over to the door, gesturing Yuuri to go to the floor’s shared bathroom. Yuuri scoffs, crossing his arms across his chest. “It’s not that bad.”

Leo and Guang-hong chokes back a laugh while Phichit stops what he was doing all together to give Yuuri an unimpressed look. “You have five of the same blue and white striped shirt.”

“Uh, no. I only have three of that. the other one was long sleeved and the other, other one was a V-neck.” Phichit groans, going back to look at the articles of clothing that Yuuri rarely uses. “Why’s we have to dress up anyways?”

“Is it bad to look cute once in a while?” Yuuri shrugs, taking a towel from the hanger. “I’m never cute anyways so…” He walks to the door, half way out when Guang-hong shouts after him.

“Not with that attitude you aren’t!” Yuuri chuckles, closing the door behind him before walking towards the bath.

The bathroom was not empty.

The other occupant was brushing their teeth when Yuuri walks in with his basket of shower necessities. He sets it on the cool marble of the sink, grabbing his tooth brush and tooth paste before greeting the boy that was gaping at him. “Good morning, Minami-kun. Did you sleep well?”

Minami Kenjirou was one of the high school freshmen that Yuuri gave a few lessons to, not only that, he was Yuuri’s self-proclaimed number one fan. He had seen Yuuri when he was a child in a competition in Japan before Yuuri’s career full took off. He followed Yuuri’s career as it hits its highs and lows religiously, his own compositions even had elements of Yuuri’s work.

Admittedly, they didn’t have the _best_ first meeting. Yuuri was, _is_ still a bit iffy about strangers, so when the Fifteen-year-old jumped at Yuuri when they first met rambling about his idolization on the older Japanese, Yuuri was frightened and over whelmed and didn’t really take to Minami and focused on the quieter students of the group.

It was when Minami ordered Yuuri to listen to him play that Yuuri realized his mistake of ignoring the boy. He was talented, a little rough around the edges, but with more time, he’ll grow into a wonderful musician.

“Good Mownimg, Yuuwi-kwun. I swept wike a bwaby!” Minami answers with his toothbrush still in his mouth. Yuuri chuckles, squeezing toothpaste on the bristles. “Glad to hear that, Minami-kun. Did you do the activity I gave you for this Thursday?” Minami nods enthusiastically, spitting out the foam. “It’s harder than I thought, I’ll manage though.”

“Isn’t that the purpose of lessons, though? To challenge you so you can improve.” Yuuri smiles before brushing his teeth. Minami beams, reaching for the face towel beside him. “That’s right. I’ll see you later Yuuri-kun, I hope you have a great day!” Yuuri waves to the retreating boy.

Just as Minami exits the bathroom, Phichit enters holding a stack of clothing. “Early encounter with the biggest fan?” Yuuri rolls his eyes, spitting out the foam and reached out to grab the cup of water. “He isn’t a _fan_. Just someone who enjoys listening to my music. My junior, if you will.”

“Exactly, your fan.” Yuuri sighs, turning his attention to washing his toothbrush. “I’ll just put your clothes here. Anyways, would you mind if Guang-hong, Leo, and I play around with the ones you have in your room?” Phichit says, talking about instruments in Yuuri’s room. “Yeah sure, just put everything back where you found it when you’re done.”

The younger teen mocks a salute and turns to leave. When the door affirms a _Click,_ Yuuri heaves out a sigh. Great, what did Phichit pick out now.

Yuuri flits his fingers across the folded layers of clothing he forgot he even owned. Yuuri got so used to wearing training gear for ballet and skating, suits and formal wear for his competitions and gigs, and just the casual everyday wear, he never really dressed up thinking it was unnecessary. He did have a few nicer quality clothing that his parents and occasionally Phichit would force him to buy. _“well, you got to do something about those cash prizes you keep winning.”_

He would rather save that money for his future and send some back to Japan for help in the onsen.

The silk under his fingers lets out a crunch sound. That’s odd, Yuuri was sure silk doesn’t _crunch._ He slides a hand into the dark blue silk, surprised when he felt a slip of paper between his fingers. He pulled it out and read the carefully written Japanese characters.

_今日の勝利おめでとう、男の子。_ _それがあなたにとって大きな意味を持っていたことを私たちは知っています。_ _本日は大勝利を祝うことができず申し訳ありませんが、このパッケージをお送りします。_ _それほど多くないことは承知していますが、次回の大会で着用していただければ幸いです。_ _またね、恋人。_

_ロシアで自分の世話をします。_

_私たちのすべての愛、_

_ママ、パパ、マリ_

_(congratulations on your win today, baby boy. We know it meant a lot to you. We're sorry we couldn't be there to celebrate your big win today with you, but we figured we send you this package. I know it isn't much, but we hope you will wear this in your next competitions. See you very soon, sweetheart._

_take care of yourself in Russia._

_All our love, Mom, Dad, and Mari)_

Ah, it was from Yuuri’s first international Competition in the Moscow International David Oistrakh Violin Competition when he was Twelve. He couldn’t wear the shirt because it was a few sizes bigger on him when he received the package. He eventually just shoved the expensive looking shirt at the back of his closet until Yuuri had just forgotten about the whole thing. Seems like Phichit deemed it was the right time to wear it. The rest of the outfit were a pair of jeans and a belt.

Yuuri sighs, giving up his hopes for a comfortable outfit. He slips into his assigned cubicle and undresses, turning the shower and waits for the water to warm. He goes under the warm pressure of the water, feeling it run down his body.

And in the shower he thinks.

He thinks about what would happen after all of this is done. When the composition was polished, recorded, _done._ Would that mean that Victor would stop hanging out with him? Maybe he’ll see him just once every 6 months. Maybe they’ll only get to see each other at gatherings and stuff and have a n awkward conversation and Victor will never speak to Yuuri again?

It’s ridiculous. Victor wouldn’t just stop being friends with him. _Would he?_

Yuuri shakes his head. of course he wouldn’t, Victor isn’t the type of person to just get what he wants and just up and at it when he has it, right? Yuuri grabs at the body wash, squeezing the bottle until he deemed it enough for his use. He scrubs at his body, making sure every single inch of his skin was clean.

Maybe they’ll see each other at the rink if they won’t have time to hang out. No, their skate times don’t line up. It’s the reason they have never met before the whole composition thing. Just-

Yuuri forces his train of thought to a halt, leaning his forehead onto the cold tiles of the small cubicle. There wasn’t any use to over thinking this. It would just mess up his brain and it might change how he is with Victor, Yuuri didn’t want that.

He sighs, rinsing off what’s left of the body wash on his body. Today was about his friends, and that’s what he’s going to focus on.

He grabs the towel from the basket and dabs it on his skin, collecting the beads of water from smooth skin. He goes to the driest part of the cubicle and puts on his boxers followed by rolling on his jeans, keeping it relatively dry. He takes the shirt and put it on, tucking it into the jeans.

The shirt fit him now, still a bit big on him, but it was comfortable. The silk as smooth against his skin, light and feathery. He leaves the first few buttons open, smoothing out the fabric before getting out of the cubicle. He dries his hair to the best of his abilities until he thought it was enough, taking the gel from the basket and slicks his damp hair back into the style he usually wears it for competitions.

He feels around the basket for his glasses but his hand finds another thing. He thumbs at the contact case, bringing out of the basket. He considers wearing them, but hesitates. Yuuri doesn’t wear his contacts often, he deemed them _eye drying_ since the first time he got them. He kept getting some from his eye doctor though, in case there was a super important event that needed him to look his best.

He twists his lips, sighing before looking in the basket for contact solution and eye drops. “Fuck it. Might as well go all out.” He places the bottles on the counter carefully, washing his hands thoroughly after. He dabs them on a clean face towel until they were dry. He grabs the case, twisting the cap and carefully taking out the small item. Slowly, he drips the solution onto the lens, cleaning them before he pulls on the edge of his eye to put on the lens.

Yuuri blinks rapidly, trying to position the lens in his eye. “Yeah, still the worst feeling ever.” He mumbles, taking the eye drops and squeezed a drop to his eye. He repeats the process to his other eye, blinking harshly after to make sure his vision was clear.

He cleans up, putting the contents of the box back into its original place. He gives himself a once over, checking his appearance for anything. He sighs, running a hand through damp, gelled hair.

“It’s going to be a long day.”

* * *

A low whistle emits from the Thai teen, giving Yuuri a once over. “Someone’s feeling hot today. The slicked hair and no glasses, hello party Yuuri.” Yuuri rolls his eyes but smiles none the less, sauntering over to the desk to place his basket on top. “Nope, there’s no party Yuuri here. Not today.” Yuuri shudders, mind venturing to their very irresponsible underage drunken escapades in the past.

“Boo, you’re no fun.” Leo kicks at the carpeted floor, taking Guang-hong’s hand in his. “I don’t think we should bring out ‘Party Yuuri’ right now.” Guang-hong says softly to the group making the three turn to look at him. “See, even Guang-hong says so.” Yuuri says with a triumphant smile, but it was quickly dropped right after. “Maybe later in the evening when we go for some karaoke.” Guang-hong smiles mischievously when Yuuri groans.

Phichit beams, clapping his hands. “We all look cute as hell, we’re going to show Leo around, we got Yuuri to wear something decent for once--” Phichit laughs as Yuuri throws as pillow at him yelling _Hey!_ “—The weather is good, a bit cold, but good. The heavens are smiling down on us today, my children.”

“I’m older than you, Phich.” Yuuri points out, amusement clear in his tone. Phichit doesn’t falter, but stands straighter. “My point still stands!” The Japanese teen snorts, taking his wallet, keys and his phone into his hand. “Let’s get this show on the road?” The three younger boys nod, the couple of the group standing from Yuuri’s bed.

It was just then that Yuuri noticed that they dressed up quite a bit too. Phichit was wearing a black mesh shirt with black jeans. Leo, in a black graphic t-shirt, jeans and a Tommy Hilfiger jacket. While Guang-hong wore a blue V-neck sweater with a white collar underneath.

Yuuri raises his eyebrow, turning towards the coat hanger to get their coats. “Where are we going anyways? And why isn’t Hikaru coming with us?” Hikaru had just submitted his composition assignment 3 days ago so it couldn’t have been that. Hikaru always comes to their shenanigans. “Hikaru has a thing with the exchange student from EUM. He volunteered because the exchange student only spoke Japanese.”

“Oh, I think that was the thing Mr. Turgenev emailed me about.” Yuuri says as he hands them their coats. “I heard their in your year, you’ll probably have a few classes with them.” Yuuri snorts, resting the heavy weight of his trench coat on his arm. “You know I hate talking to strangers.”

“Yeah, but this person wouldn’t have anyone to talk to if no one understands them. Didn’t you go through the same when you were a kid?” Leo points out, shrugging on his coat. It was true though. Yuuri didn’t have many friends aside from Sasha who had spoken to him in broken English, he had trouble with communicating with the other kids in class.

He had learnt to understand it and speak the language pretty well in under a year but became fluent in it when he was fourteen. He was Fifteen when Hikaru transferred to the school, Hikaru was basically how he was when he has first come to Russia, eventually Hikaru also learnt the language. Throughout the years, the amount of foreign students increased and English became more common on school grounds. Though, most still spoke Russian.

Yuuri purses his lips, but sighs after. “I’ll talk to them if we have a class together.” Phichit pats him on the shoulder and smiles at him. “That’s good.”

* * *

“You know, you still haven’t told me what we’re doing.” Yuuri all but yells at the three giddy teenagers. Phichit was running around and taking pictures of everyone and their _‘Totally cute outfits’_. Guang-hong was also taking photos but calmer. Leo was holding a suspicious looking suitcase. no, Yuuri does not know what these children are planning.

“Uhuh!” Phichit hums, skipping over to Guang-hong and Leo. “And you don’t have any plans to tell me?” Yuuri quickens his pace, ignoring the chill that went through his body. “Nope!” Guang-hong replies, falling into step beside Yuuri. He hooks his arm around the older teens, smiling innocently at him when he narrows his eyes. “Why is Leo bringing a suitcase?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” The Chinese teen feigns innocence, batting his eyelashes. “What’s so confusing about ‘Why is Leo bringing a suitcase’?” Guang-hong laughs, patting Yuuri’s shoulder as his laughter starts to wind down. “Nothing you need to know right now.”

Guang-hong walks ahead of Yuuri, throwing his head back in laughter. Yuuri sighs, but smiles at the sight of his friends. “Why can’t I know about what we’re doing?!”

“It’s an adventure!” Phichit yells and throws his arms above his head, earning weird looks from the students they walk past in the university. “Why can’t I know about the adventure?!” Yuuri starts jogging towards his friends, creating a bubble of mirth around the group.

“It’s a top secret adventure, Yuuri!”

* * *

“Yeah, okay. When you made me dress up like this, I didn’t expect you to bring me to a trampoline park.” The group had just arrived at a trampoline park a few blocks away from the conservatory. Yuuri has been here before, but it has been years since he had visited the place. “We get to bounce in style Yuuri. Bounce. In. style.” Phichit drawls, dramatically posing with a hand on his hip and the other behind his head. “Yeah, but we’ll get all sweaty and gross.”

Leo holds up the suitcase that probably held their clothes. “Got that covered.” Yuuri sighs, giving the three an exasperated look. “come on, just tell me what we’re doing. I won’t object to anything, promise.” The three younger teens share a look before their faces split into huge matching grins.

“First we’re here at the trampoline park. Then we’re going to get lunch.” Phichit leans over to Yuuri and slings an arm around his shoulders. “Okay… go on.”

“Yesterday we called a Mr. Yakov Feltsman and he agreed to let us use the rink for two hours since he wasn’t in town and his skaters only have morning practice aside from Yuri, Mila, Georgi and Victor. But Yuri and Mila have ballet classes with Lilia, and Georgi and Victor are scheduled for testing on the new rink. So, we have the rink to ourselves for two hours. Geez Yuuri, who knew just saying your name could get Yakov Feltsman to give us access to his rink.” Yuuri groans, placing a hand on his forehead. “You used my name to get ice time. Of course.”

“I don’t have my gear and I refuse to wear rental skates. So you guys have fun-“ Yuuri was cut off by a solid item hitting his leg. He looks down and sees a black suitcase. ah, of course they would take his skating gear and his clothes while he was in the shower. Yuuri grunts, burying his face in his hands.

“Aw come on Yuuri it isn’t that bad. It’ll be fun! Plus, you won’t be the only one there who knows how to skate this time.” Phichit smiles up at him, unknowing to the glare Yuuri sent his way. “The last time, I got a sprained ankle and two weeks of no ballet, skating, running, shall I go on?” Phichit smiles at him innocently. “Nope! No thank you!” Yuuri laughs, shoving Phichit from his side.

They enter the building; the air was very much warmer than it was outside. They shrug off their coats and heads over to the counter. “Hi Good morning, welcome to Eva’s trampoline house. How many hours do you want to bounce and have fun?” A man who looked to be in their early twenties says quickly and unenthusiastically from behind the counter.

Yuuri steps towards the counter, taking on the role of being the one to talk since he was the only one fluent in Russian. “two hours please. Do you have a locker for us to place our belongings in?” The man lifts his head to talk with Yuuri, but his face freezes in a surprised expression but it quickly turns into a smirk. “Why, hello there.” The man gives Yuuri an obvious once over, licking his lips in interest. Yuuri backs away, taking Phichit’s arm in his hand.

“Uh, can we get our keys for our lockers now?” Yuuri was growing uncomfortable, you could tell by the sound of his voice. It was quieter than it was earlier. Guang-hong who could pick up bits and pieces of the fast Russian the two spoke, grabs at Yuuri’s shirt from behind him, showing that he was right there.

“You could put your belonging in my house, baby doll. Maybe stay the night, we’d have some good fun.” The man smirks at the Japanese boy, not picking up on his very clear discomfort. “I- uh. No thank you. Could we please get our wrist bands and our keys to our lockers please.” The Man’s smirk only gets wider, giving Yuuri a predatory grin. “Tell you what, give me your number and after your little party we go to my place and have some real fun.”

“No, thank you. I don’t want to have some real fun so can we just please get our keys or we’ll leave.” Yuuri lets out a shaky breath, praying to every god he believes in to make this _stop._ “What’s going on?” Leo breaths from behind him, resting a reassuring hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“the dude’s flirting with Yuuri, I think. I can’t catch up-“

“aw, playing hard to get baby doll. I’m sure-“ as Yuuri starts to open his mouth to tell the man to _leave him alone_. A woman, probably the same age as the man comes out of the room behind the counter. “Maxim, the kid said no and with that he means _no._ ” the man, Maxim, glares at the new comer and frowns. “This doesn’t involve you, Katrina. Baby doll and I here were just talking.”

“If you don’t stop I’m calling boss.”

Maxim narrows his eyes before standing up to leave to the back room. “Fine, Fucking cock block”

“There wasn’t much to block anyways!” The woman yells after the man after he retreats into the back room. She takes a moment before she faces the teenagers and smiles reassuringly at Yuuri. “Hi, are you okay? Sorry about him. He’s an asshole.” Yuuri gives her a shaky smile, bowing politely. “Thank you, I’m okay. Ms. …?” 

“Cherneshevsky. Katerina Chernishevsky, you can call me Katya though.” Katya smiles, and reaches over the counter to shake the teens hands. “Ah, Phichit, Guang-hong, Leo. This is Katya.” Yuuri introduces, switching to English. “Ah, do they not know how to speak Russian?” Katya tilts her head towards the younger three of the group. Yuuri shakes his head.

“My name is Katya, I will be of service to you today, good to meet you. Now, can you tell me how many hours you plan on staying?” She switches to heavily accented English, turning over to her monitor. “Two hours, and we’d like to use some lockers for our things.” Phichit answers the woman, pleased that he can finally understand what they were saying. “Here, give me your wrists please…” Katya wraps a paper band around their wrists, sticking it by the ends together.

“Now, the lockers are by the dressing room and judging by how you’re dressed right now, you might want to change. Do you have your own non-slip socks or do you want to buy some?” Yuuri looks at Phichit, eyes asking a silent question. “We brought own. Here’s the card.” She swipes the card, making sure the balance was correct before returning it.

“Here’s your locker keys, make sure not to lose them. Take a left there and go straight ahead, the lockers will be there.” The group of teens tank the woman before heading to where she instructed. Leo sets the suitcase on a bench, grabbing a stack of neatly folded shirts and at the top, Yuuri recognized, was his blue and white striped shirt. “We could’ve just wore that and change our clothes after this session, you know?” Yuuri points to the shirts, leaning on his side. Phichit scoffs, taking the stack of clothes from Leo when he took his. “We needed to for pictures, Yuuri. The lighting was perfect, the weather was perfect, we looked _perfect._ ” Yuuri rolls his eyes in amusement, taking the offered shirt from Phichit’s hand.

“How many shirts did you pack? You did say we got some ice time later.” Yuuri says as he starts to walk over to the dressing room, unbuttoning some of the buttons in the process. “Like, three. We brought leggings too.” A soft voice, probably belonging to Guang-hong, answers from the next cubicle. Yuuri sighs, shrugging off the silk shirt. “Thanks. You made laundry day more interesting for me.”

“Your welcome sweetie!” Phichit yells playfully, making the other three laugh.

* * *

Their time at the trampoline park was short and fun. Two hours passed by without the four even noticing, only seeing that their time was up when the timer on Phichit’s phone went off. They had fun at the park, bouncing around and joking around. Yuuri and Leo even had a playful air rotation challenge.

With all the tests and the projects, the three musician had to do, it’s been a while since they had fun like this. They also realized that they haven’t seen Leo in a long time with his own competitions and events.

They wrapped up their fun at the trampoline park, saying goodbye to Katya after promising that they’d come again soon. They didn’t change back into their outfits, opting to wear what was appropriate for an ice rink instead since they were going there after they ate.

They waved down a taxi, putting the suitcase in the trunk. They chat idly with the cab driver after telling him to go to the diner Yuuri went to with the Russian skaters just weeks before. Paying the right amount and tipping the man as they arrive at their destination.

The four get out of the car, the younger three looking around at the area. “Have you been here before, Yuuri?” Phichit asks while angling his phone to take a photo of the restaurant. “Yeah, I’ve been here once before. During Japanese night with the skaters, their katsudon is so good.” Yuuri smiles gesturing the three younger teens to follow him in.

Yuuri smiles as he sees the woman by the front desk. He makes his way over and bows politely. “Yvanne-san, It’s good to see you.” The elderly woman smiles at the Japanese boy, giving his hand a pat. “Yuuri-kun. It’s good to see you! You haven’t been coming in with Victor and the others.” Yuuri lets out a breathy laugh. “I’ve been kept busy. Ah, Yvanne-san, these are my friends. Phichit, Guang-hong, and Leo. Guys, this is Yvanne-san, The owner of the restaurant.”

They exchange pleasantries before Yvanne shoos them off to an empty table. The restaurant was a bit busy due to a lunch time rush, people filling booths and tables. They slid into a booth, shifting so they don’t squeeze into each other.

Yvanne goes over to them to give their menu of the week. “So what’s the country for this week, Yvanne-san?” Yuuri takes the menu, smiling up at the woman. “It’s Italian this week, Yuuri-kun. I do hope you boys like their cuisine.” The group assures her that they like Italian food.

“I’ll get a plate of bruschetta, please.” The Japanese teen orders after scanning the menu, smiling at the woman. “I’ll have the carbonara” Leo placed the menu down on the table, before facing the woman and offering her a polite smile. “I’ll have the Lasagna, thank you.” Guang-hong says softly. “The Mushroom Risotto sounds good, Thank you.” Phichit beams at the woman, gathering the menus and handing them to her.

“What would you like for drinks?” The four look at each other in silent question before nodding. “We’ll have a pitcher of lemonade please.” Guang-hong answers, smiling politely at the woman. She returns his smile, closing off her small note book. “Of course, it’ll be here in a few.” She offers one last smile before turning away back to the counter, giving the piece of paper to a young man in the kitchen.

The food arrives 10 minutes later, the group thanks the server for bringing it over. They catch up on a few things, Guang-hong and Phichit’s high school evaluation tests are coming up where they have to show their improvement to some of the alumni’s and teachers, Yuuri was Judging the show too. Leo’s season last year and other topics.

“I heard from Ciao Ciao, that a certain _someone_ didn’t tell him about being invited to compete at the _CMC_.” The three turn to face the Japanese teen who was sipping on his lemonade. “Didn’t seem important yet. I’ll probably need to compete, though. Mr. Sharapov said and I quote _‘_ _it would really boost your chance of success in your career as a musician, not that you have a low chance of making it in this career path. It would also be a great experience for you and an honor to have one of our own represent our wonderful institute.’”_ Yuuri mimics what the professor had said to him weeks ago. Leo whistles, taking a sip from his lemonade. “Geez, Talk about pressure.” Yuuri laughs half-heartedly. “Tell me about it.”

* * *

“Thank you for the wonderful food, Yvanne-san.” Yuuri bows, giving the woman a smile as he stands up right again. “Thank you for coming. You and your friends should come here with Victor and the others soon. All Victor has been talking about since the last time you came here was ‘Yuuri this’ and ‘Yuuri that’” The woman smiles teasingly at the blushing boy. Phichit smiles in a teasing manner, giving Yuuri a look. “You don’t say.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, but smiles. Could Victor actually been thinking about him as much as he’s been think about Victor?

They say their goodbyes, and they walk out of the restaurant, promising to themselves that they’ll eat there again soon. The walk to the Ice arena was filled with laughter and teasing, the whole atmosphere around the group felt light and happy.

They greet Maila in the front desk, checking their scheduled ice time after brief introductions. The two younger musicians take their rented skates while Leo and Yuuri take out their own from the suitcase. They lace up the boots, placing their things into the locker Yuuri usually uses. They walk into the rink, feeling the cold air on their skin as they enter.

Yuuri snaps off his blade guards, placing them on the boards. He slides onto the clean ice, balancing himself before gliding out, doing a small lap before heading back to the entrance to take Phichit’s hand. Phichit already quite knew how to balance and skate without falling every single time, so it wasn’t as hard for Yuuri. Guang-hong had some experience in skating at public ice rinks growing up so he has okay.

Yuuri slides over to the sound system, connecting his phone and plays his playlist of pieces he usually listens to. He does a few step sequences and did the jumps he knew without falling on his face, when the entrance opens with a shriek of his name by two voices. “Yuuri!”

He spun on his skate to see two Russian men waving at him from the boards. “Hey, Maila let us know you were in here.” Georgi offers him a smile, waving at the approaching boy. “Yuuri~” Victor leans over the boards to give him a hug, which Yuuri returns with a breathy laugh. “Hey.”

“What’re you doing here? not that we’re not glad to see you.” Yuuri chuckles and gestures to the three teenagers on the ice. “It’s their doing, My friend’s boyfriend is here for the week, so we’re showing him around.” Georgi squints, looking at the three. “Isn’t that Leo de la Iglesia?” Yuuri nods, giving him a small smile. “Yup.”

“Ah, Victor! I’ve finished on the rough draft of the piece. I’ll just have to polish it and stuff and it’s done.” Yuuri beams, giving Victor his best smile. Victor’s smile widens, forming a heart. “Really that’s great! Ive been-“

Just as the song changes to a particular Violin piece, the entrance slams open.

Yuuri was in shock.

He was shookt to the core.

A girl with light brown hair, clad in a wool sweater and pants looks in Yuuri’s direction and smiles.

“Finally getting better music, huh, Yuuri.” The girl teases, smile getting wider. “Miss me?”

Yuuri’s face breaks out in a smile, quickly going to the ice rink exit, grabs his skate guards and hastily slapping them on before bolting towards the girl. “You didn’t even call me to let me know you were coming home. What kind of best friend is that?”

“Excuse me, the type that wants to surprise their best friend. Be grateful, you brat.” The still unknown girl hugs Yuuri, both clinging onto each other as they swing side to side.

Yuuri let’s go first, leading the girl back to his friends who have now gathered. Yuuri smiles, slinging an arm around her shoulder as she loops hers around his waist. “Guys, this is Asandria Moskosova. She’s my childhood friend.” The girl punches his arm, pulling away from Yuuri. “God n, I hate it when someone calls me ‘Asandria’. I’m Sasha. I used to be this idiot’s girlfriend.”

At that moment Victor feels a pang on his chest.

The girl was absolutely _gorgeous._

He feels the dull ache when he sees Yuuri’s arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist.

This girl is Sasha.

And she’s Yuuri’s ex-girlfriend.

She’s everything Victor in _not._

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? a new character arrives at the scene, and it's Yuuri's long time friend and Ex-Girlfriend.   
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading! :))))


	13. Navarra Op. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you in saint Petersburg anyways? I thought you weren’t coming home until January.” Yuuri finally asks the unspoken question. The group of musicians, along with Victor and Georgi, were now sitting in a long table in the rink cafeteria. Sasha laughs nervously, patting her best friend’s shoulder. “You know Yuuri, you are the bestest best friend anyone can ask for.” Yuuri raises his eyebrows, eyes narrowing at the hand hitting his shoulder repeatedly. He grabs he wrist, and frowns. “What did you do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter alternative title: Sasha's warning
> 
> [Sarasate Navarra Op.33](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3BI7idvxgA)

“Why are you in saint Petersburg anyways? I thought you weren’t coming home until January.” Yuuri finally asks the unspoken question. The group of musicians, along with Victor and Georgi, were now sitting in a long table in the rink cafeteria. Sasha laughs nervously, patting her best friend’s shoulder. “You know Yuuri, you are the bestest best friend anyone can ask for.” Yuuri raises his eyebrows, eyes narrowing at the hand hitting his shoulder repeatedly. He grabs he wrist, and frowns. “What did you do?”

Sasha gasps, hands flying towards her chest. “What do you mean? Can’t I remind my brother from another mother that he’s the best- okay! Alright!” she swipes her arm from Yuuri’s grasp, stretching then on the table. “Remember that charity event I told you about?”

“Yeah… what about it?” the Japanese teen asks cautiously, slowly backing away from the girl. “I kind of… promised a friend that I’d be performing a violin duet, but then I forgot about the whole thing until three days ago so I rushed over here and I still haven’t found a duet partner and an accompanist.” The words were fast, fast enough that no one could follow what she said. Well, except Yuuri. “good to know you’re still an idiot…” Yuuri mumbles, laughing when the girl smacks the back of his head.

“I’ll do the duet with you, that’s hardly a problem, as long as what we’re performing is a piece we’ve played together before. Rehearsing for a performance just, what? Two days before the actual event? Sasha, you know that would be difficult to do.” Yuuri turns to face the two younger pianists. “do you think either of you can play the accompany?”

“I can. I don’t think Guang-hong should take time away from Leo for rehearsals, he is only here for a week.” Both Yuuri and Phichit give the American figure skater an apologetic look. “Sorry Leo, we’re going to have to cut the fun week short.” Leo shrugs dismissively, smiling at the two. “It’s no worries, we can hang out after your performance. Plus, it’s for a charity.”

Yuuri gives him a small smile. He feels bad for taking the time he was supposed to spend with his friend for rehearsals, but if it was for Sasha, he would do anything for her. That’s just what best friends do.

“So what is the charity for?” Georgi asks, finally speaking after a few minutes of silence from the Russian.

Speaking of silent Russians, Victor has been quiet since they were in the rink. He nudges the man beside him, tilting his head to get a better view of him. “hey.” Victor jolts, eyes widening when the musician places a hand on his bicep. “you’ve been quiet, are you okay?” Yuuri whispers. Victor scans his face for a second before smiling and shaking his head, sliding down Yuuri’s hand to his own. “I’m okay.”

Yuuri blushes, tightening his hold on the other’s hand instead of letting go.

Sasha catches the little moment from the corner of her eye, knowingly smirking before turning her attention to Georgi. “It’s a charity for children with cancer, a friend of mine and her family are organizing the event.”

Yuuri sighs, taking his phone out of his pocket. “We still have to rehearse, register Phichit and me for the event, and tell Celestino about it.” He opens Spotify, searching for a piece the three of them had played before. “have you thought about what piece we can perform? There’s only like three pieces the three of us played together before, and we were just fooling around with all three of those.” Phichit hums, tapping on the surface like keys on a piano. “We’ve played the Shostakovich three duets, Frolov Divertimento, and Navarra. That’s basically all of our options.”

“I was actually thinking we should play Navarra; remember how much fun we had playing that piece last year?” the Sasha exclaimed, kicking her feet under the table. Yuuri laughs, lightly kicking Sasha’s foot. “we played with so many errors it was barely the piece anymore.” He points out, earning a scoff from his long time best friend. “Potato potahtoh. At least we had fun, mister perfect.” She sticks out her tongue at Yuuri who laughs along with her.

Victor watches the two, different emotions stirring in his chest. There was that warm happy feeling he feels when he hears Yuuri laugh and look happy, but then there was that _ugly, sticky, icky_ feeling the just clenches his heart. He didn’t know how Yuuri felt about Sasha, and he didn’t know how Sasha felt about Yuuri. And that was what was bugging him.

Just one look at Yuuri and you could tell he was bubbling with joy in the presence of his best friend. It wasn’t that Victor didn’t want Sasha around Yuuri, no, of course not. He wouldn’t dare get in between a bond like theirs. He just wanted to know where he stood in Yuuri’s life.

He absentmindedly clenches his hold around Yuuri’s hand, causing the younger man to flinch. He releases Yuuri’s hand like it was on fire, opting to place his hand on his lap instead. “S-sorry.”

Yuuri gives him a worried look, taking Victor’s hand and interlocking it with his own instead of speaking.

Yuuri was starting to get really worried. Had he done something? Did he do something that may have upset Victor?

Yuuri wanted to do something more than just hold his hand. He wanted to plant a kiss on his cheek, wrap an arm around his waist, _take him away._ But Yuuri couldn’t do that, he didn’t know what they were. He couldn’t possibly press his lips on soft skin, put an arm around his lithe waist, _want him to be his._

Victor was a grace, a wonderful dream. And Yuuri was, well, _Yuuri._

Sasha, being the best friend (bless her soul), notices Yuuri’s troubled look. She follows his gaze to the silver haired man who was just sitting there, silently watching the hands on his lap with the same troubled look in his eyes. She clears her throat, earning everyone’s gaze. “should we head to the studio? Play it out to see if we can work with it. Georgi, Victor, when are you getting off from training?”

Georgi and Victor exchange looks before turning to the girl. “we got off just now, actually. Why?” Sasha beams, standing up from her seat, taking her bag with her. “Good, cause ya’ll coming with.”

“Sasha! They might be busy; you can’t just decide that they’re coming with for them-” Yuuri scolds, but was cut off by Victor. “I mean, we don’t have anything to do.” Victor says, silently hoping Yuuri would let them come. “you sure?” by now the silver haired man was pouting.

“Yuuri, I’m starting to think you don’t want us there.” Victor teases, smiling when he sees the red travel up to the Japanese man’s soft cheeks. “i-it’s not that! Not at all! I would love for you to be there, I just don’t want to impose on your time.” Victor chuckles, bringing Yuuri’s hand to his smirking lips. “oh Yuuri, you could never impose.”

Yuuri felt his face heat up, eyes widening, the whole shebang.

_Holy crap, Victor Nikiforov is kissing my hand. His lips on my skin. Oh my god, his lips feel so soft-_

“as much as we love this development, would you two mind to tone it down? You’re making me feel even more single.” Phichit laughs, following Sasha’s lead and stood up. Yuuri looks away, pulling his hand away from Victor’s grasp. “Who’s studio are we using?” The Japanese man asks, fiddling around in his jacket pocket for his keys. Sasha snorts, causing Yuuri to raise an eyebrow at the action. “Yours, obviously. You have the biggest studio on campus. Plus, you have all the necessary equipment.”

“I didn’t bring my car. How are we supposed to transfer seven people from here to the conservatory?” 

“Taxis are a thing, зайчик. Now, come along. Let’s get this show on the road!”

* * *

“Honestly Yuuri, your studio is a mess.” The Russian girl picks up an open book from the ground, placing it on the nearby shelf. Yuuri sighs, picking up sheet music and crumpled paper from the top of his piano. “I know, I was here ‘til late last night. I was too tired to clear up.”

“What were you here for late at night?” Georgi steps into the room, the others following suit. “I was finishing up on Victor’s free skate piece, I lost track of the time.” He lifts up the cover of the piano before moving to his shelf, searching for the sheet music for Navarra for the three instruments.

“Excuse me? Victor’s free skate piece?” Sasha’s eyes narrow, staring hard at the back of the Japanese teen’s head. “uh- surprise?”

“You were composing a piece for _Victor Nikiforov_ and you didn’t have the thought to, oh I don’t know, tell me?!” Yuuri flinches, slowly turning to face the girl with a nervous smile. “It slipped my mind?” He hesitantly answers, Sasha raises a challenging eyebrow. “I swear I was going to tell you, I swear. I just got caught up with other things…” his eyes flit to the silver haired Russian, eyes filling with emotion.

“Fine, I’ll let you off this time. I have to get my Violin from the studio I’m renting.”

“sure, go ahead. Phich, mind helping me tune?” Phichit lets out an affirmative sound, moving to sit on the bench. Yuuri takes out his violin from its case, carefully placing the shoulder rest on it. “You guys should sit; it’ll get uncomfortable to just stand.” He points to the seats by the corner of the room, bow in hand.

“ready?” Yuuri nods, bringing the Instrument to his shoulder. Phichit presses on a key, Yuuri following after, dragging his bow down the A string. He brings his hand to his peg, silently mourning the loss of his fine tuner when he turned it too much.

The Russian girl arrives soon after the two finished tuning, taking her own violin out of the case. “Do you remember the notes?”

The two in question shake their heads. Sasha hums, grabbing two stands to place their sheet music on. “Hey, Guang-hong, would you be a dear and flip the pages for Phichit? Leo for Yuuri too.” Yuuri raises his eyebrow at her. “what about you?” She shrugs, resting a hand on her hip. “I crammed it in my head last night, don’t worry.” Yuuri sighs, smiling at Leo as Guang-hong and him approached the two musicians. “if you say so.”

They ready themselves, checking their posture and their positions until they deemed it comfortable. The three look at each other, eyes starting to focus on the matter at hand. This wasn’t like the last time they played the piece for fun, this was for a performance. The musicians in them taking over.

At the first strike of the piano, the aura shifted, anything that wasn’t the three of them blurring out as two bows hit separate strings.

The Spanish like rhythm pulls the two skaters in from the distance, feeling everything they should feel. The feeling of lightness, joy. The piece was fun and had something that made you want to get up and dance. The little smile of Yuuri’s face making him look ethereal.

Victor was being pulled in, _sucked into_ the being that was Yuuri Katsuki. It was like drowning, yet it felt like the air had never been cleaner. The man was full of surprises, brining Victor even further in every time. 

He chews on his lip with every note, not able to tear his eyes away. _He didn’t want to tear his eyes away._

The piece was coming to an end, the last note being struck.

The three heaves, smiling at each other with gleaming eyes. The moment was broken by Yuuri, who slips the wooden instrument back onto his shoulder.

“Again.”

* * *

“We are taking a break. My back is killing me.” The Thai teen dramatically complains, stretching both his arms above his head. “Ten minutes then it’s back to business.” Phichit whoops, standing from the bench. “Aye aye captain.”

“Hey” Yuuri approaches Victor, slumping on the coach next to him, “You sounded so good Yuuri!” the older man exclaims, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulling him closer to his side. “T-thanks…” the younger man blushes but relaxes into Victor’s side.

He felt calm. Warm even with the cold of the outside seeping into the heated studio. Yuuri felt like he belonged in Victor’s arms, a perfect fit. Victor brings him closer to sit un between in parted legs, to which Yuuri hesitantly goes along with. The Russian man buries his face in the crook of the younger man’s neck, ebony hair tickling his cheeks. Nothing has ever felt so right to Victor before.

“You were bewitching, Малыш. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

“Hey, Yuuri! Can you come help me with this part? I’m having a bit of trouble shifting my fingers.” Phichit calls out with his eyes never leaving the sheet music in front of him, totally unaware of the moment he had just broken. “Sure. Just give me a second.” He shifted in Victor’s arms, taking his limbs off of him. “duty calls.”

The Russian man pouts, fully letting go of the younger man who laughs at his antics. “I’ll be right back, promise.” Victor’s eyes follow Yuuri’s movements from the swaying of his hips to the mirth in his eyes when he reaches Phichit.

“You know; I’ve never seen him this happy.” A voice that unmistakably belongs to a female comes from behind Victor. He turns to see Sasha, also watching the Japanese teen fondly. “You’re not bothered by any of this?” He asks. “About what? You and Yuuri?” He nods, startling when the girl bursts out laughing. “of course not, I wouldn’t be upset unless he’s unhappy.”

“But didn’t you two used to date?” Sasha hums, swishing the contents of her water bottle around. She gestures Victor to move over, settling down on the couch when he did. “We did. We were young, barely fifteen. We realized it wasn’t going to work when we— we were curious, we had each other, and so we thought ‘why not’. Plenty of reasons why not.”

“Yuuri and I were basically inseparable since we were eleven, so people thought it’d be natural if we got together. It was going okay the first few months, nothing really changed, aside from the hand holding and kissing here and there, we still acted like us. On our one-year anniversary, we planned on doing _it_. And while we were on our date, we told each other that it didn’t feel right.” The silver haired man waits, anticipation running through his veins. “Then what happened?”

“God, it was so awkward. We were in the middle of dinner, then Yuuri blurted out he didn’t think he liked me in a romantic way.” Sasha laughs, turning her head to look at Victor. “I remember feeling so relieved. See, at the time, I was so confused about my sexuality. I met this girl in a class I had and I just felt something for her that I have never felt when I was with Yuuri.”

Victor only stares at her, thinking about what to say, but Sasha beats him to it. “You might be wondering why I’m telling you this.” The man clears his throat, shifting in his seat. “A bit, yes.”

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t think anything was happening between me and Yuuri, that boat sank a long time ago. I see how you feel about him and it’s obvious how Yuuri feels about you.” Victor chuckles, looking over to Yuuri who was joking around with the three other teenagers. “Am I that obvious?”

“You certainly aren’t subtle Mr. ‘hold-Yuuri’s-hand-under-the-table-and-pull-him-between-you-legs’.” Sasha stands, patting Victor on his back. “You’re good for Yuuri. But the moment I hear about Yuuri’s broken heart from anyone, I’m chasing you down, shooting you with a big ass gun or throw skates at you and throwing your body off a bridge.” The man nods, feeling slightly scared of the sinister smile on the girl’s face. “I’ll try not t. but if I do, please feel free to do so.”

Her smile gets sharper and larger. “Good.”

“Hey, I’m back” Yuuri slumps back into the open arms of Victor. “Hey…” he greets, smiling down fondly at the younger man. “What’d you two talk about?” The Japanese teen looks up to his best friend, the girl smiling innocently in return. “Nothing, just a little _warning_.” Yuuri narrows his eyes, straightening his posture. “What did you do?” She throws her hands up in surrender, turning her back on them. “Nothing! Just get ready, we’re gonna go back to rehearsing in a few minutes.”

“Hai Hai.”

He turns to face Victor, wrapping his arms around the arms resting around him. “What was that about?”

Victor laughs, pulling Yuuri even closer. “Nothing, just a little warning from Sasha.”

* * *

Sasha fusses with Yuuri’s baby blue tie, trying to tie it decently. “This is an absolutely disgusting tie. You’re lucky we don’t have time to burn it and buy a new one.” Yuuri groans, pushing the girl away. “Oh my god, I can tie my own tie Sasha. And the tie isn’t that ugly.”

“Nope, it’s ugly-ugly Yuuri.” Phichit calls from the back stage entrance. “we’re up next, Kat and Aliona are performing right now.” He says, walking up to Yuuri and snatching the tie from his hands and placing a black silk tie in his hands. “Victor got me to give this to you, says the tie was horrendous.”

“Now I’m thinking you guys are ganging up on me.” Sasha pushes Yuuri to the backstage wing. “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go~” Yuuri laughs, walking ahead.

They walk to the left wing, soft laughter echoing across the hallway.

They get ready for the performance, each second they further sink in to their performance mindsets.

They walk out to the bright stage, basking in the thrill as they bow to the audience.

Blue eyes meet brown as Yuuri puts a well-loved Violin to his shoulder.

A smile graces both their faces.

Then the first strikes of the piano echoes throughout the theater.

* * *

“I finished the piece, polished and all. Sasha helped me with it.” Yuuri pulls Victor to the center to the middle of the studio, moonlight shining into the room from the glass lining above the room. “oh? Please do share.”

Yuuri sets him down on the bench, setting off to grab a CD container from a shelf. “Now, you have to tell me if you find something you don’t like, okay?”

“Impossible that I will find something that I dislike, but okay. I promise.” Yuuri rolls his eyes, taking out the disk and placing it in the player.

The first notes plays, and Victor feels every emotion Yuuri wanted to communicate through the piece. The music crescendos, the feelings swell in Victor’s chest. Until the last note.

He looks at Yuuri, dark hair reflecting. His eyes fill up with tears, pulling Yuuri to his chest. “It’s perfect Yuuri.” Yuuri hums, putting his arms around his waist. “So what do you want to name it?” Yuuri’s words get muffled in Victor’s chest.

“hmm, how about ‘Yuuri on ice’” Yuuri snorts, pulling back to stare into bright blue eyes. “Why ‘Yuuri on ice’?” Victor brings a hand to Yuuri’s cheek, placing his lips onto Yuuri’s softly, pulling back to see the younger man’s bright red cheeks and wide eyes. “Because, you are enchanting… on the stage or on the ice, Yuuri Katsuki. You never fail to surprise me.” A smile stretches on Yuuri’s face, reaching up to plant another kiss on the other’s lips.

“I hope it stays that way.” They laugh, foreheads resting on each other. “Trust me, you’ll forever be a constant surprise to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end ladies and gents :')
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! <3


End file.
